


Do Outro Lado do Oceano

by SamNayuhu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamNayuhu/pseuds/SamNayuhu
Summary: Morar longe de alguém especial é doloroso, e lidar com os sentimentos que isto causa pode ser extremamente difícil.Guang-Hong Ji mora na China e Leo de la Iglesia nos Estados Unidos. Os dois são melhores amigos, e compartilham tudo um com o outro, até o dia em que Guang-Hong passa por um problema em sua casa que não quer contar para Leo.Ele tinha os seus motivos.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eu tinha que escrever uma fanfic desses dois que eu amo demais! 
> 
> Espero que gostem!  
> <3

 

Para Leo e Guang Hong, as competições haviam terminado. Foram desclassificados na Copa da China, não seria desta vez que iriam para a final do Grand Prix, mas estavam alegres, pois ainda tinham um dia inteiro para passar um com o outro antes de Leo ter que pegar seu voo de volta para os Estados Unidos à noite. Os dois eram grandes amigos e ficaram alguns anos sem se ver pessoalmente, então estavam aproveitando ao máximo. Guang Hong mostrava à Leo pontos turísticos da China, o levou para comer alguns pratos típicos do país, e em seguida para sua casa para que descansasse um pouco antes de partir. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, mas a noite ia chegando... e quanto mais ela se aproximava, o coração ia apertando. Estava chegando o momento da despedida. Pelo que se lembravam, foi mais fácil dizer adeus da última vez que se viram. Agora, era estranhamente difícil. Leo queria ficar, Guang Hong queria ir junto. Mas não diziam nada disso um para o outro, queriam demonstrar que estavam bem com isso.

Guang Hong acompanhou Leo até o aeroporto. Os assuntos iam ficando mais curtos conforme chegavam, até que o silêncio tomou conta. Era chegada a hora.

— Eu preciso ir...

— Ah, sim! Você vai acabar perdendo o seu voo se não se apressar. Quase todos já embarcaram pelo jeito. — Disse Guang Hong num sorriso claramente forçado.

Ficaram alguns segundos se encarando em silêncio.

— Vamos continuar nos falando, não é? — Perguntou Leo.

— Sim, claro! Todos os dias. — Disse Guang Hong, ainda tentando sorrir.

Os dois se aproximaram e se preparavam para um aperto de mãos, mas assim que as mãos se encontraram, Leo suavemente puxou Guang Hong para um abraço, que lhe foi retribuído. Sentiam a garganta doer por segurarem tanto o choro. Quando se afastaram, ainda se olharam alguns segundos. Leo sorriu e disse:

— Obrigado por me acolher hoje. Foi muito bom estar com você, como sempre!

— Não precisa agradecer, Leo-kun. Foi um prazer!

— Então... tchau, Guang Hong!

— Tchau!

Quando já tinham virado as costas um para o outro, Guang Hong ouviu a voz de Leo, já um pouco distante:

— Ei!

Guang Hong virou-se rapidamente, e Leo continuou:

— Quando será que vamos nos ver de novo?

Não tinha como saber. Os dois sabiam que poderia demorar muito, e aquilo doía.

— Espero que em breve! — Respondeu Guang Hong, tentando sorrir novamente.

Viraram-se, cada um seguindo seu caminho. De um lado, Guang Hong tinha sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que ele tentava não deixar cair. Do outro, Leo levava sua mão ao peito, apertando sua blusa em uma tentativa de amenizar a dor que aquilo causava. Eles apenas queriam que chegasse logo o dia no qual se veriam novamente.

                                                                                *****************************************

_“O tempo está passando_  
Muito mais rápido do que eu  
E estou começando a me arrepender  
De não passá-lo com você

_Agora estou imaginando por que_  
Deixei isso preso dentro de mim  
Então, estou começando a me arrepender  
De não ter dito tudo para você”

_Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback_


	2. Sentimentos Confusos

Era mais um dia normal de férias. Guang-Hong Ji tomava café da manhã com sua mãe enquanto checava as redes sociais em seu celular. Seu pai já estava no trabalho. Saía muito cedo e chegava tarde da noite.

— Guang-Hong, eu já te pedi para não usar o celular durante as refeições!

— Desculpe, mãe. — Disse, bloqueando seu celular e apressando-se para terminar o café. Ele realmente gostava da internet, era um vício! Se não estava checando as redes sociais, estava conversando com amigos, especialmente com Leo. Se entendiam muito bem e sempre tinham assuntos para colocar em dia. Ele queria muito que Leo morasse perto, era seu melhor amigo. Não tinha contato com muitas pessoas onde morava, e praticamente todos os seus amigos conheceu na internet ou moravam muito longe.

Leo sempre lhe enviava uma mensagem desejando “bom dia” quando sabia que estava perto do horário que ele acordava, e Guang-Hong fazia o mesmo. Mas aquele dia ele não recebeu a mensagem, e sentiu falta. Assim que terminou o café, correu para o seu quarto. Sabia que em Nova York, onde Leo morava, eram 20h00, já que seu horário atual, em Pequim, eram 09h00. Resolveu lhe enviar uma mensagem:

_“Boa noite, Leo-kun! Senti falta do seu ‘bom dia’ hoje, rsrs. Vc está bem? Espero que sim.”_

Guang-Hong percebeu que a mensagem não tinha chegado para Leo.

— _Ele deve ter ficado sem internet._ — Imaginou.

Começou então a arrumar o seu quarto. Vez ou outra, verificava o seu celular para ver se Leo havia respondido. Seu celular então apitou, às 09h21. Correu para pegar o celular.

_“Bom dia, Guang-Hong! Eu estou bem sim, e vc? Desculpa! Alguns colegas me chamaram para um barzinho, era um pouco longe da minha casa, aí a bateria do meu celular não aguentou. No caminho percebi que tinha desligado. Um dos meus colegas me emprestou o carregador dele, e eu vim aqui no banheiro do barzinho carregar para te mandar mensagem. HAHAHA.”_

Guang-Hong achou aquela situação engraçada, e se sentiu importante e feliz com toda aquela atenção que Leo lhe dava.

_“Rsrs, não precisa se desculpar! Que bom que está bem. Obrigado por lembrar de mim. Aproveite com seus colegas! xD”_

_“Aqui é muito legal, Guang-Hong! Só falta vc. Até mais tarde!”_

Guang-Hong também sentia falta de Leo. Logo lembrou-se do dia no qual se despediram e entristeceu-se. Tinha sido há alguns meses, mas parecia que tinham se passado anos que não se viam.

_“Também gostaria muito de estar aí com vc. Sinto saudades. Até, Leo-kun!”_

*********

O chinês terminou sua tarefa e foi tomar banho. Ia para uma pista de gelo perto de sua casa em seguida. Estava de férias, mas não podia relaxar. Tinha que treinar.

Depois de algum tempo no banho, ouviu uma batida na porta e em seguida a voz de sua mãe:

— Guang-Hong?

— Sim, mãe?

— Tem uma entrega para você. É dos Estados Unidos.

— O-Obrigado, mãe! — Respondeu Guang-Hong, um tanto ansioso, já imaginando quem poderia ter enviado algo para ele. Mas o que Leo teria lhe mandado? Não conseguia imaginar nada. Mal terminou o banho e nem se secou direito. Saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cintura, molhando toda a casa.

Viu que a caixa estava muito bem embalada e lacrada. A ansiedade era grande. Tentou abrir sem nenhuma ferramenta, mas sem sucesso. Precisou do auxílio de uma tesoura. Assim que abriu a caixa, viu um lindo ursinho de pelúcia que segurava a bandeira dos Estados Unidos. Também encontrou na caixa uma fotografia de Leo, segurando um ursinho idêntico àquele, porém, segurando uma bandeira da China. Atrás da fotografia estava escrito:

_“Feliz aniversário, Guang-Hong! Espero que goste do presente. Este aqui comigo na foto é você, e este aí sou eu! Haha, aposto que você está rindo da minha cara. Pode até parecer ridículo, mas imaginei que isso poderia diminuir um pouco a falta que um faz para o outro. É triste morar distante de você. Queria que você estivesse aqui para podermos comemorar juntos o seu aniversário.  
Ah, eu acho que infelizmente este presente vai chegar para você atrasado. Me avise quando receber! E cuide bem do “Leo-kun”! Hahaha._

_Com carinho,_

_Leo.”_

O aniversário de 18 anos de Guang-Hong tinha sido há 4 dias, então ele ficou surpreso. Não esperava receber mais presentes. Segurava a fotografia em uma mão enquanto tapava a própria boca com a outra. Seus olhos ficaram encharcados, e ele sorriu. Uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade. Não entendia como Leo poderia pensar que ele acharia ridículo. Angustiava-se por não poder abraçar Leo depois de ter recebido aquele presente tão especial. Levou tudo para o seu quarto, vestiu rapidamente uma roupa, arrumou os cabelos, pegou seu novo ursinho e tirou uma selfie, dando um enorme sorriso. Enviou-a para Leo, juntamente com a seguinte mensagem:

_“Olha quem acabou de chegar aqui! Estou tão feliz com seu presente! É o presente mais lindo que já recebi. Não é nada ridículo, é muito especial, e me sinto mais próximo de vc, de alguma forma. Obrigado, Leo-kun!”_

Guang-Hong pegou sua mochila, seu celular e seu carregador portátil. Entraria em desespero se a bateria de seu celular acabasse, ainda mais porque estava esperando uma resposta de Leo. Certificou-se de não estar esquecendo nada, e saiu.

— _São 10h30. Leo ainda deve estar no barzinho._ — Imaginou Guang-Hong.

Os momentos nos quais se afastava do seu celular, eram nos treinos. Guang-Hong havia prometido para si mesmo que enquanto estivesse em horário de treino, não pegaria o seu celular. Olhava as horas em um relógio de parede. Treinou durante uma hora e meia e decidiu ir embora. Ansiava por uma resposta de Leo, mas assim que pegou seu celular, viu que ele ao menos visualizou a mensagem.

— Se agora são 12h00 aqui, então lá são 23h00. — Guang-Hong sempre calculava para saber as horas em Nova York. — Nossa, já está tarde lá. Estranho ainda não ter ido embora. Vai ver a pouca bateria dele já acabou de novo e não deu tempo de visualizar a minha mensagem.

Mas, assim que chegou em casa, recebeu uma resposta de Leo:

_“Guang-Hong, minha bateria acabou de novo! Acabei de chegar em casa.  
O presente mais lindo que já recebeu? Nossa! Fiquei tão feliz com isso que vou procurar me superar a cada presente, rsrs. Que bom que você gostou. Adorei a sua foto! Bom, vou dormir agora. Que seu dia seja maravilhoso. Até logo!”_

Guang-Hong sorria ao ler a mensagem, e sempre lia mais de uma vez as que recebia de Leo. Lembrou que o aniversário dele seria em 7 meses. Também queria dar um presente que o surpreendesse tanto e o deixasse tão feliz quanto ele ficou.

_“Eu imaginei que fosse isso que tivesse acontecido. Espero que tenha se divertido bastante! Agora descanse. Boa noite pra você, Leo-kun.”_

***************

— Guang-Hong, o almoço está pronto! — Chamava sua mãe.

— Já estou indo, mãe!

Guang-Hong adorava a comida de sua mãe. Serviu-se e sentou-se para comer na companhia dela. Depois de alguns minutos, em meio àquele silêncio,  ela perguntou:

— O que era naquele pacote que você recebeu?

— Hum! — Guang-Hong engoliu a comida e sorriu — É o presente de aniversário que o Leo-kun me enviou.

— Que legal! E o que era? — Perguntava sua mãe com curiosidade.

— Um ursinho de pelúcia. — Respondeu Guang-Hong ainda sorrindo.

— Nossa, mas você já tem tantos! — Dizia ela com uma expressão de estranheza.

— Mas esse é especial, mãe. E quanto mais eu tiver, melhor!

— Hum... — Disse ela mostrando um certo desdém e voltando a comer, ficando novamente em silêncio. Guang-Hong não gostou disso, mas preferiu não dizer nada e continuar a comer também.

Terminando seu almoço, Guang-Hong foi para o seu quarto. Olhou as horas e viu que ainda eram 13h20. Só poderia conversar com Leo a partir das 22h00. Decidiu que precisava fazer algo para passar o tempo. Passou o dia lendo, assistindo animes e séries e ouvindo música, mas, vez ou outra, checando as redes sociais.

Assim que o relógio marcou 22h00, Guang-Hong mandou uma mensagem para Leo:

_“Bom dia, Leo-kun! Acorde! Rsrs. Dormiu bem?”_

Em seguida, voltou a olhar as redes sociais. Rolava a página e parava quando via algo que lhe interessava. De repente, uma foto em especial fez com que ele sentisse seu corpo gelar. Era uma foto na qual Leo havia sido marcado. O ambiente era de um barzinho, então era muito provavelmente o último que ele foi. Quem o marcou nesta foto foi uma garota chamada Mia Audrey. Ela tinha cabelos longos e vermelhos. O rosto dela não dava para ver muito bem, já que ela estava de perfil e de olhos fechados, beijando Leo na bochecha, e também puxava o rosto dele para ela. Leo parecia feliz na foto. Estava sorrindo. A legenda que Mia colocou na foto foi:

_“Leo, meu bebê! <3”_

Guang-Hong sentiu-se mal em ver aquela foto com aquela legenda, uma tristeza que não sabia explicar, e pensou:

— _Por que o Leo nunca me falou sobre essa garota, se parecem tão íntimos? Ah, mas por que ele deveria me falar?_ — Ficou alguns instantes imaginando o que deveria fazer. — _Bom, nós somos melhores amigos. Acho que vou perguntar para ele._

Resolveu escrever uma mensagem:

_“Leo-kun, quem é Mia Audrey?”_

O chinês releu e achou que a pergunta estava direta demais, e também que seria estranho perguntar daquela maneira. Apagou e digitou outra mensagem:

_“Acabei de ver uma foto sua com uma moça no barzinho que vc foi. Ela é sua amiga?”_

Enviou e ficou olhando para o celular, aguardando a resposta, ou ao menos a visualização da mensagem. Meia hora se passou, e nenhum sinal de Leo. Guang-Hong imaginou que ele estava muito cansado da noite anterior e ainda estava dormindo.

— _Mas, pensando bem, ele se despediu tão rápido ontem._

O celular toca. Guang-Hong dá um pulo. Mensagem de Leo:

_“Boa noite, Guang-Hong! Sim, eu dormi muito bem. Ah, a Mia? É minha namorada, rsrs.”_

— Namo...rada? — Falou sozinho em seu quarto. — Como assim?

Guang-Hong releu a mensagem várias vezes, sem acreditar no que estava lendo.

— Namorada? Por que ele não me contou? — Guang-Hong dizia, indignado — Ele seria a primeira pessoa a quem eu contaria se quem estivesse namorando fosse eu!

Guang-Hong estava furioso, mas sabia, no fundo, que não era isso que o irritava. Não ficaria tão triste daquela maneira se fosse apenas pelo fato de Leo não ter lhe contado.

A raiva foi passando, dando lugar à tristeza. Guang-Hong sentou-se em sua cama devagar, ainda olhando para seu celular. Vários questionamentos surgiam naquele momento:

— Por que estou tão triste? Era pra eu estar feliz por ele, não era? O que está acontecendo? — Sentia as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto. Desligou o celular. Não queria mais conversar, nem ver as redes sociais, não queria mais nada além de entender aquele sentimento. Sentia seu mundo desabando. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou por muito tempo, até que adormeceu.

************

Leo percebeu que Guang-Hong estava demorando demais para responder.

— _O que será que aconteceu?_ — Pensava ele — _Ele nunca deixou de se despedir. Será que estava com tanto sono assim? Ou ficou sem internet?_

Sentiu que não deveria incomodá-lo, mas como era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e ainda não estava tão tarde assim para que Guang-Hong já estivesse dormindo, Leo resolveu ligar. Deu caixa postal.

— _Deve ter acabado a bateria do celular dele. O estranho é ele não ter colocado para carregar ainda. Ele nunca deixa isso acontecer._

Passaram-se várias horas. Todas as ligações que Leo fazia, davam caixa postal. Ele estava realmente preocupado. Na China já era madrugada. Ele não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. Até que pensou em algo:

— _Ele acreditou no que eu falei? Será possível que ele se chateou com a minha brincadeira?_ — Mas em seguida riu, debochando de si próprio — _Ah, não é possível. Por que ele ficaria bravo por eu ter uma namorada? É... Ele só ficaria triste com isso se sentisse por mim o mesmo que sinto por ele... e claro não é este o caso._

**************

_“Que horas são? Parece que já amanheceu_  
Eu vejo o céu, ele está tão lindo e azul  
A tevê está ligada, mas a única coisa que aparece é uma foto sua

_Oh, me levanto e faço um pouco café_  
Tento ler um pouco, mas a história é tão pobre  
Agradeço a Deus por você não estar aqui para me ver  
Do jeito que estou

_Gastando o meu tempo_  
Vendo os dias passarem  
Me sentindo tão pequeno, fico olhando para a parede  
Na esperança de que você pense em mim também  
Estou gastando o meu tempo”

Spending My Time - Roxette


	3. Do Outro Lado do Oceano

Leo percebeu que teria que esperar amanhecer o dia na China. Imaginou que de qualquer forma Guang-Hong estaria dormindo.

— Acho que vou já deixar uma mensagem pra quando ele acordar.

_“Guang-Hong? Vc sumiu! Eu fiquei preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se vc puder, faça uma chamada de vídeo para mim quando ler esta mensagem. Ah, nem deu tempo de te dizer... a Mia não é minha namorada, é uma amiga. Ela iniciou na patinação há pouco tempo. Ela é muito legal! Eu gostaria que vcs pudessem se conhecer um dia.”_

Leo estava seguro de seus sentimentos por Guang-Hong. Ele o amava, porém, procurava conformar-se apenas com sua amizade, mensagens de texto e vídeo-chamadas. Acreditava que confessar seus sentimentos poderia afastá-lo, ou ao contrário, poderia despertar os mesmos sentimentos no chinês, fazendo com que ele sofresse também. Apesar de tentar sempre mostrar-se tranquilo quanto a isso, Leo tinha momentos de muita tristeza por achar tudo aquilo muito injusto. Seu amado morava do outro lado do oceano. Aquela distância era tão grande, e dentro de Leo havia um sentimento que não tinha medidas, mas também não tinha coragem de demonstrar.

Já ia anoitecendo. Leo continuava preocupado com a demora de Guang-Hong, apesar de saber que deveria esperar a hora certa para entrar em contato. Resolveu então iniciar uma chamada de vídeo para desabafar com a única pessoa que sabia sobre seus sentimentos: sua amiga Mia Audrey.

— Oi, Mia! Como está? — Disse com um sorriso.

— Eu estou bem, Leo, mas você, me chamando a uma hora dessas? O que houve?

— Nossa, não dá mais pra te enganar, hein? — Disse Leo, desfazendo o seu sorriso e mostrando verdadeiramente como se sentia, preocupado e triste.

— Já sei... É o chinês, né? — Disse a ruiva de cabelos longos, colocando a mão no queixo e cerrando os olhos, demonstrando muito interesse no assunto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Leo respondeu, abaixando os olhos. — Ele de repente ficou “off” e as ligações que faço só dão caixa postal. Ainda não era o horário que ele costuma dormir, já está prestes a amanhecer lá, e nada dele aparecer.

— Pode ser que a bateria do celular dele tenha acabado. — Disse Mia tentando consolá-lo.

— Mas ele nunca deixa isso acontecer! Eu o conheço, ele pira sem o celular. Ele não dormiria sem carregar e sem... — Leo suspirou — se despedir de mim.

— Vocês chegaram a brigar, ou algo do tipo?

— Não! Nem consigo imaginar isso.

— É que eu acho que pra uma pessoa se afastar desse jeito de alguém, precisa estar muito magoada. Você não disse nada que pudesse chateá-lo?

— Claro que não! Mia, você é doida? Você sabe o quanto eu tenho medo que ele sofra. — Mas Leo demonstrou lembrar de algo. — Bom, tem uma coisa que eu disse... mas não, não tem como ser isso. — Disse descartando a possibilidade.

— Que coisa você disse?

— Sabe aquela foto que tiramos juntos no barzinho? Ele viu e me perguntou quem era você, e eu brinquei dizendo que era minha namorada. Eu estava esperando o que ele ia dizer, mas aí ele sumiu.

— Então foi isso! — Disse Mia empolgada, rindo e falando muito mais alto — Então ele ficou com ciúmes! Não acredito nisso!

— É lógico que não, Mia! — Disse Leo, demonstrando uma certa irritabilidade.

— Leo, você é bobo assim mesmo? Presta atenção! Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, até onde eu sei. E justamente quando você diz ter uma namorada ele some. Não é bem óbvio?

Leo não queria se iludir, por isso repetia para si mesmo a todo momento que aquele não era o motivo de Guang-Hong ter sumido. Ficou em silêncio. Mia continuou:

— Deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta. Por que você disse isso pra ele?

— Ah, eu só queria fazer uma brincadeira pra descontrair. — Disse Leo, desviando o olhar.

— Leo, não tente me enganar. Está tentando enganar inclusive a si mesmo. Vamos lá, admita que você disse isso porque lá no fundo do seu coração estava com vontade de provocar ciúmes nele, e agora que está vendo que é isso que está acontecendo, não consegue nem quer acreditar, porque você tem medo. — Mia era direta com Leo, o que na verdade fazia bem para ele. Ajudava-o a sempre encarar a realidade. Ele ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, encarando Mia com uma expressão quase de choro. Engoliu seco, respirou fundo, e disse:

— Tá bom. Tudo bem. Eu realmente queria ver se ele demonstraria algo, um pouco que fosse, mesmo sem esperanças de que isso acontecesse. Mas eu não esperava que ele iria sumir desse jeito!

— Mas ele não vai sumir pra sempre. Uma hora ele vai vir falar com você, e essa é a sua chance de dizer tudo o que sen-

— De jeito nenhum! — Disse Leo exaltado, interrompendo Mia — Eu não posso dizer, há muitas coisas que me impedem. Você sabe! Eu não suportaria vê-lo se afastando de mim, ou sofrendo por mim.

— Você realmente prefere deixar tudo como está? — Mia perguntava, indignada — Você está sofrendo, e quem sabe ele também este-

— Mia, eu não vou dizer nada. Eu já decidi.

— Tudo bem, só você é quem pode decidir isso. — Disse Mia com um ar de decepção — Só não esqueça que o tempo está passando e podem surgir arrependimentos.

— Obrigado, Mia. — Disse Leo tentando encerrar o assunto o mais rápido possível — Eu vou ter que desligar agora porque estou esperando ele me chamar por aqui.

— Tá bom. Conte comigo, e por favor, pense no que eu disse. — Disse Mia seriamente.

— Tudo bem, vou pensar. Até mais.

— Até.

*

Guang-Hong despertou às 08h30. Ainda um pouco atordoado, percebeu que não tinha colocado o pijama e dormiu de mal jeito. Até que aquele sentimento de tristeza veio à tona.

— Leo... Namorando... — Pensava enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto novamente. Sentou-se vagarosamente e pegou o seu celular. Olhou alguns segundos, pensando se o ligava ou não. Tinha medo do que poderia ver, não queria demonstrar para Leo que estava triste, vários sentimentos e pensamentos o perturbavam. Respirou fundo e decidiu ligar.

Começou a receber as notificações de redes sociais, aplicativos e mensagens. Quando viu que entre as mensagens existia uma de Leo, apressou-se em abrir, mesmo sentindo medo do que poderia ser. Mas, ao ler a mensagem, não sabia qual sentimento era mais forte dentro dele: felicidade ou raiva de si próprio por ter sofrido tanto por uma simples brincadeira que ele nem deu tempo de Leo explicar. Até que lhe veio o questionamento:

— Por que estou me sentindo tão feliz por isso? — Depois tentou se acalmar — Leo é meu melhor amigo. Eu apenas fiquei com medo que ele se afastasse de mim. É! É isso.

Iniciou a vídeo-chamada com Leo, e assim que sua imagem apareceu na tela, ele sentiu um frio na barriga, seu coração acelerava, e de repente achava Leo muito mais bonito do que antes. Deu um pulo quando Leo disse um tanto alto:

— Guang-Hong! O que aconteceu? Eu tentei te ligar tantas vezes!

— D-Desculpe, Leo-kun... É que... — Guang-Hong não sabia o que dizer. Seria vergonhoso contar a verdade.

— Você está com febre? — Perguntou Leo sem esperar a resposta do chinês, mas ainda com ar de preocupação.

—Como? — Guang-Hong levou a própria mão à testa para sentir sua temperatura — Não, por que a pergunta?

— Você está vermelho.

Guang-Hong ficou muito mais constrangido. Percebeu que seria inevitável esconder seus sentimentos, e isso só piorou sua situação. Leo continuou:

— Mas então, o que houve ontem?

— Ah... é... — Guang-Hong olhava de um lado para o outro procurando uma desculpa — É que... acabou a bateria do meu celular.

—Mas por que você só carregou hoje? Você não é de ficar sem celular, e esta é a primeira vez que não se despede de mim. — Dizia Leo com uma expressão séria.

— Ah, eu... — O chinês mostrava-se muito mais nervoso, sua voz estava trêmula e ele não olhava para Leo — Ah, acabou a energia aqui.

Guang-Hong percebeu o quanto a sua desculpa era esfarrapada, e imaginou que Leo certamente sabia que era mentira, o que o deixou muito mais envergonhado. Então cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Ao ver aquela cena, Leo sorriu, colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça em sua mão, admirando Guang-Hong e o chamando para que olhasse para ele, com uma voz suave:

— Guang-Hong?

— Hum? — Disse, ainda com as mãos no rosto.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou? — Disse Leo calmamente, também deixando claro com esta pergunta que ele sabia que o garoto deixou de falar com ele porque quis.

O coração de Guang-Hong batia mais e mais forte. Não dava mais para mentir, nem disfarçar. Então ele tirou as mãos do rosto e disse, apressadamente:

— Leo-kun, eu estou com vergonha de dizer. É que eu achei que se você namorasse, não seríamos mais os mesmos de sempre um com o outro. Pensei que você poderia se afastar. Aí eu acabei ficando triste, então desliguei o celular, não queria mais falar com ninguém. Nem te dei tempo pra dizer que era brincadeira. Me desculpe.

Leo deu um sorriso ainda mais largo, e disse:

— Como você é bobo! Não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca vou mudar com você, Guang-Hong. Eu que peço desculpas. Não passou pela minha cabeça que você ficaria desta maneira.

— Eu digo o mesmo a você, Leo-kun. — Disse Guang-Hong com um sorriso no rosto, mas ainda sentindo-se nervoso — Nada vai mudar entre nós.

Quando eles diziam que nada mudaria entre eles, vinha um estranho sentimento de tristeza. Aquilo não era o suficiente. Ficaram um bom tempo se olhando, em silêncio. Até que Leo disse:

— Eu preciso ir, minha mãe está me chamando.

— Ah, tudo bem. Eu também preciso sair agora.

— Até mais tarde.

— Até, Leo-kun.

Assim a vídeo-chamada foi encerrada. Cada um de seu lado. Guang-Hong não conseguia mais mentir para si mesmo, e disse:

— É isso. Tenho vontade de estar com ele, quero abraçá-lo, e agora eu tive vontade até de beijá-lo! A todo momento tenho vontade de estar lá com ele. Isso não é amizade. Eu estou... apaixonado pelo Leo-kun.

Por outro lado, Leo estava triste, mas tentava sorrir, e pensava:

— Como eu pude achar que era ciúme? Era apenas medo de que eu me afastasse dele. Claro, sou um dos poucos amigos que ele tem. Eu deveria ter feito uma aposta com a Mia. Ele gosta de mim apenas como amigo.

*

_“Você consegue me escutar? Estou falando com você_  
Através das águas, do outro lado do profundo oceano azul  
Sob o céu aberto, oh, nossa, meu bem, estou tentando

_Garoto, te escuto em meus sonhos_  
Sinto o seu sussurro do outro lado do mar  
Te guardo comigo em meu coração  
Você torna as coisas fáceis quando a vida fica difícil

_Sortudo, pois estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo_  
Sortudo por ter estado onde estive  
Sortudo por estar voltando pra casa novamente

_Não sabem como demora_  
Esperar por um amor como esse  
Toda vez que dizemos adeus  
Queria que nos beijássemos novamente  
Vou esperar você, juro que vou esperar

_[...]_

_E então estou velejando pelo mar_  
Para uma ilha aonde vamos nos encontrar  
Você ouvirá a música preencher o ar  
Vou colocar uma flor em seu cabelo

_Apesar da brisa das árvores_  
Se moverem tão graciosamente você é tudo que vejo  
Enquanto o mundo continua girando  
Você me abraça forte aqui, nesse instante”

Lucky – Jason Mraz


	4. Minha Melhor Companhia

Já havia se passado uma semana depois de todo aquele desentendimento e finalmente Leo e Guang-Hong conseguirem esclarecer tudo. Depois disso, as coisas entre eles estavam um tanto diferentes. Se falavam muito mais do que antes, trocavam mensagens o dia todo e as chamadas de vídeo chegavam a durar horas. Também pareciam muito mais preocupados com a aparência. O comportamento dos dois havia mudado de um jeito que era inevitável que as pessoas ao redor não percebessem. Leo continuava a sair com seus amigos, mas estava sempre focado em seu celular, deixando-os um tanto irritados. Já Guang-Hong, passava muito tempo em seu quarto, saía de lá apenas para ir ao banheiro e até a comida estava levando para o quarto. Sua mãe começava a se preocupar e resolveu falar com ele:

— Guang-Hong. Está passando tempo demais isolado em seu quarto e nem as refeições você faz à mesa. O que está acontecendo?

— Desculpe, mãe. Eu vou voltar a comer à mesa com você. — Disse, tentando desconversar.

— O problema não é só esse. Acho que você precisa sair, conhecer gente nova...

— Hum...

— Tive uma ideia! Por que você não chama a Lian para sair? — Disse animada a mãe de Guang-Hong. Lian Shieng era filha de um casal de amigos dos pais de Guang-Hong. Era da mesma idade dele e já estudaram juntos no ensino fundamental, mas nunca foram próximos.

— Eu nem conheço ela direito. Não tem sentido.

— Mas é exatamente para vocês se conhecerem. O que você acha dela?

— Ah, eu não sei. Nos falamos poucas vezes.

— Mas você não acha ela bonita?

— Mãe, onde você quer chegar com isso? Se você acha que vamos ter um relacionamento romântico, pode esquecer isso. Se depender de mim, não.

— Você nunca falou assim comigo, Guang-Hong! Nunca me questionou, e sempre fez o que te pedi sem reclamar. Não custa nada fazer isso, custa?

— Mas agora eu tenho 18 anos, eu posso tomar as minhas decisões. Claro que eu nunca vou faltar com respeito a você ou ao pai, mas eu não posso ser obrigado a sair com alguém.

— Guang-Hong, eu só estou preocupada...

— Mas eu sei me cuidar, mãe. Não se preocupe, está bem? Eu estou feliz!

Ela pareceu não conformar-se com aquelas palavras, mas não disse mais nada por hora, apenas deixou Guang-Hong voltar para o seu quarto.

— _Vou fazer as coisas por mim mesma._ — Pensou.

*****

Guang-Hong estava em mais uma alegre chamada de vídeo com Leo. Falavam sobre várias coisas, davam risadas, falavam bobagens, e era tudo muito divertido. De repente, no meio da conversa, veio o silêncio. Leo sorria olhando Guang-Hong pela tela de seu computador como se estivesse admirando uma obra de arte, enquanto o garoto demonstrava não entender nada. Começou a sentir o rosto arder.

— Leo-kun, por que está me olhando assim?

— É que eu adoro o seu sorriso. Acho você lindo!

Guang-Hong sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um momento. Nunca tinha recebido um elogio assim tão direto de Leo. Ele já tinha dito coisas como “gostei da sua foto”, mas dizer que ele era lindo e que adorava seu sorriso, foi muito surpreendente para ele. O rosto corava cada vez mais, então ele desviou o olhar. Aquele sentimento era muito novo para ele, não sabia como agir, mas em seu pensamento tinha vontade de dizer a Leo que sentia o mesmo sobre ele.

Leo se deu conta de que disse aquilo muito espontaneamente, não pensou tanto para falar. Imaginou que Guang-Hong poderia ter achado aquilo estranho, já que ficou em silêncio. O americano começou a ficar muito constrangido. Nem sabia mais o que fazer, então disse:

— O-Olha, Guang-Hong... e-eu preciso sair agora, tá? Nos falamos depois.

Guang-Hong não olhou mais para a tela do computador, e só conseguiu dizer:

— T-Tá bom.

Leo rapidamente encerrou a chamada. Estava muito envergonhado e com raiva de si mesmo por ter pensado tão alto. O medo de revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos era muito grande.

— _Droga, eu preciso me controlar! Assim ele vai acabar percebendo._ — Pensava.

Enquanto isso, Guang-Hong ainda sentia o rosto ardendo e o coração acelerado, mas começou a sorrir, enquanto pensava:

— _Ele me acha lindo. Disse que adora o meu sorriso. O que eu deveria ter feito? Será que eu deveria ter dito a ele que acho o mesmo?_

Enquanto isso, a mãe do chinês, estava perto da porta do quarto de seu filho. Ouviu toda a conversa e ficou ainda um tempo parada lá. Afastou-se devagar para que ele não percebesse, e por pouco ele não a flagra, pois não muito tempo depois, saiu de seu quarto. Estava cantando alegremente, e ia saltitando até o banheiro, levando sua toalha e roupas limpas. Sua mãe apenas o observava.

********

Guang-Hong estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que não tinha colocado nenhuma música para tocar enquanto tomava seu banho. Abriu o box e notou que, além disso, também tinha esquecido o seu celular no quarto.

— _Ah, agora deixa pra lá._ — Pensou, e continuou o seu banho. Melhor do que ouvir música, era lembrar de Leo, de suas conversas, e principalmente da última.

Enquanto ele estava no banheiro, sua mãe entrou em seu quarto. Caminhava vagarosamente pelo quarto observando cada canto. Nunca tinha reparado tanto naqueles pôsteres de patinadores em sua parede, mas sabia que seu filho os admirava. Alguns de Victor Nikiforov, outros de Phichit Chulanont, e de Leo também. Ao ver os do último, cerrou os punhos. Por algum motivo, estava com raiva de Leo. Considerava-o culpado pelo comportamento do filho ultimamente. Ao olhar para a cama, percebeu que Guang-Hong havia esquecido o seu celular. Sentiu-se com sorte, só teria que descobrir a senha. Ela não via problema algum em fazer aquilo. Sentia-se no total direito.

A senha de desbloqueio era de quatro dígitos. Começou a tentar várias, como datas de aniversário dele ou de familiares, número da casa, tentou ver contra a luz onde estavam localizadas as marcas de dedos, mas não obteve sucesso. Até que uma ideia, da qual ela não gostava, lhe ocorreu. Pegou o seu próprio celular e procurou “Leo de la Iglesia”. Conseguiu encontrar o perfil dele em uma rede social e procurou a sua data de aniversário. Confirmou que era no dia 02 de agosto, então digitou a senha “0802”.

Celular desbloqueado.

********

Após o banho relaxante e demorado, Guang-Hong saía do banheiro ainda com uma expressão de felicidade, até ver que sua mãe o esperava do lado de fora, séria, e com seu celular em mãos.

— Mãe, o que você está fazendo com o meu celular? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Então a culpa é desse Leo. — Sua mãe estava mais séria que o normal.

— O que tem o Leo?

— Por que a senha do seu celular é a data do aniversário dele? Por que você tem tantas fotos dele no seu celular, inclusive usa uma como papel de parede? E vocês conversam demais-

— Mãe! Você descobriu a minha senha e ainda está lendo as minhas mensagens?

— Eu sou sua mãe, e enquanto você morar nesta casa eu tenho o direito-

— Não! Você não tem! — Disse aumentando o tom de voz, interrompendo a mãe novamente.

— Não levante a voz para mim e responda às minhas perguntas! — Falou ainda mais alto sua mãe.

Guang-Hong fez silêncio. Percebeu que não conseguia esconder o que realmente sentia, e sabia que mentir seria errado.

— Vamos, Guang-Hong, responda!

— Eu... — Fez uma longa pausa — gosto dele, mãe.

— Gosta dele como amigo, não é? — Perguntava ameaçadoramente, como se estivesse o obrigando a responder o que ela queria.

— Não.

— Como irmão?

— Mãe! — Disse Guang-Hong exaltando-se novamente — Aceita! Você já entendeu! Dá pra parar com isso? Só tá piorando.

Sua mãe ficou parada por uns instantes, o olhando fixamente, com uma expressão assustada. Mas então começou a sorrir, passando a mão na cabeça de seu filho, que era alguns centímetros mais alto, e disse:

— Você só está confuso, meu amor! É que você admira muito o Leo, não é?

— Mãe...

— É isso! Você é jovem, deve ter vários conflitos internos. E vocês são tão amigos, ele deve te tratar bem, você se sente sozinho, aí fica pensando essas coisas...

— Mãe, chega.

— ... e eu acho que esse Leo não te faz bem e está fazendo a sua cabeça-

— Mãe, olha pra mim e presta atenção, por favor! — Interrompeu-a Guang-Hong, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, não com força, mas firmemente, fazendo com que novamente ela o olhasse assustada — Não tem ninguém fazendo a minha cabeça, tá? Eu gosto tanto dele, eu sinto isso tão forte dentro de mim! E não é como amigo, como irmão ou apenas admiração... eu tenho vontade de estar com ele o tempo todo, eu senti ciúmes dele com uma garota, senti o meu rosto arder ao ouvir ele dizer que me achava lindo e que adorava o meu sorriso! Quero abraçá-lo, quero beijá-lo, quero andar com ele de mãos dadas e participar de tudo na vida dele. Será que isso te convence?

Ela tirou as mãos do garoto de seu rosto, o afastando, e disse:

— Eu não vou aceitar isso. Não vou mesmo, Guang-Hong.

O garoto a olhou com indignação.

— Eu também não estava aceitando no começo, mãe, mas era por estarmos tão distantes e por ele ser meu amigo. Mas você... você não quer aceitar por que ele é menino também, não é? Fala! — Dizia irritado e quase chorando.

Ela fez silêncio. Apenas encarava seu filho, com a sobrancelha franzida e os braços cruzados. Não quis responder à pergunta. Depois de algum tempo quieta, ela lhe virou as costas e disse:

— Quando o seu pai chegar, vamos conversar com ele.

— Como quiser, mãe. — Guang-Hong disse, virando as costas e indo em direção ao seu quarto, batendo a porta um pouco mais forte que o normal. Se sentia mais irritado do que triste. Ele apenas gostava de Leo, e não tinha nada de errado nisso.

Aguardava com impaciência a chegada de seu pai. Lembrou-se que o celular estava com a mãe, e não tinha como conversar com Leo. Sabia que seu pai demoraria. Tentava concentrar-se em outras coisas, mas não conseguia. Ficou angustiado por muito tempo, até que ouviu o barulho da porta da sala abrindo. Ouviu as vozes de seus pais, sem saber sobre o que falavam. Após alguns minutos de conversa entre eles, Guang-Hong pôde ouvir seu pai falando mais alto, e em seguida, silêncio. Sua mãe abriu a porta de seu quarto e o chamou para a sala.

Guang-Hong percebeu que seu pai estava impaciente. Nem esperou seu filho sentar-se e nem o cumprimentou. Já foi perguntando:

— Guang-Hong, que história é essa que a sua mãe me contou?

— É exatamente o que ela contou, pai. — Respondeu com firmeza, apesar do nervosismo.

— E você não vai se defender?

— Me defender de quê? Eu não fiz nada errado.

— Não fez? — Perguntou o homem, cada vez mais nervoso, aproximando-se de Guang-Hong.

— Desde quando gostar de alguém é errado?

O pai de Guang-Hong levantou a mão para lhe dar um tapa, mas parou ao ouvir sua esposa gritar para não fazer isso.

— Pai... — Dizia Guang-Hong, olhando-o incrédulo. — Você nunca me bateu... e levantou a mão para mim porque eu disse que gosto de alguém?

— Guang-Hong, eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra! — Disse seu pai, impaciente e apontando o dedo em sua direção. — Você vai me entregar o seu celular. Está sem internet, e também está proibido de falar com esse garoto dos Estados Unidos.

— Pai, eu já tenho 18 anos! — Dizia Guang-Hong, sem acreditar no castigo que seu pai pretendia lhe dar, como se fosse uma criança. — Vamos convers-

— Certo, então, você pode ir embora. — Interrompeu seu pai, friamente. Sua mãe levou as mãos à boca, assustada. — Como você disse, tem 18 anos, já pode se virar sozinho. Ou vai ser do meu jeito, ou aqui você não mora mais.

Guang-Hong conhecia bem seu pai, apesar de não vê-lo frequentemente, e sabia que aquilo não era uma simples ameaça. Ele falava muito sério, e isso o magoava profundamente. Mas a sua raiva e indignação com a forma como seus pais estavam lidando com aquela situação era muito maior naquele momento, fazendo-o chegar ao seu limite. Então disse:

— Se é assim, então eu vou! — Virou as costas e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, com pressa. Sem pensar muito no que levar, abriu a sua mala e começou a jogar várias roupas dentro. Também colocou o seu carregador. Passando pela sala, pegou o seu celular que sua mãe deixou na mesinha de centro. Sem olhar para os seus pais, bateu a porta e se foi.

*******

Já era noite. Guang-Hong se deu conta da quantidade de tempo que já estava sem falar com Leo, e já era quase de manhã nos Estados Unidos.

— _Ele deve ter mandado mensagens e minha mãe provavelmente leu todas!_ — Pensou. E estava certo. Quando abriu o mensageiro, viu que Leo mandou várias mensagens, e sentiu-se sortudo por sua mãe não ter visualizado nenhuma. A última mensagem foi:

_“Você sumiu de novo, Guang-Hong. Rsrs. Está tudo bem? Eu vou dormir agora, mas assim que eu acordar eu te chamo.”_

Guang-Hong procurou um local para dormir, o mais depressa possível. Encontrou uma pousada que ficava pouco distante de sua casa. Começava a se preocupar com o lugar onde iria morar. Tinha dinheiro guardado em sua poupança, mas não queria imaginar que gastaria dessa maneira. Nunca pensou que passaria por uma situação como essa.

— _Terei que alugar um apartamento._ — Pensava, sentindo um certo desespero. Apenas não queria pensar tanto no que acabara de acontecer.

**********

Guang-Hong entrou em seu quarto. Era simples, mas confortável o suficiente. Tirou toda a sua roupa pesada de inverno e trocou-a por um pijama. Deitou-se, e permitiu-se colocar para fora aquele sentimento ruim. Não dava mais para ignorar aquilo. Tinha saído de casa brigado com seus pais. Chorava, mas de raiva. Depois de algum tempo, secou suas lágrimas e prometeu a si mesmo que dali para frente ia enfrentar tudo o que viesse. Não teria medo de encarar a vida sozinho. Foi neste momento que Leo chamou-o em vídeo e ele se deu conta de que nunca estaria sozinho. Mesmo que longe, sua melhor companhia era ele.

— Guang-Hong... você estava chorando? O que foi? — Perguntava Leo, sentindo seu coração se partir, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava.

— Eu saí de casa, Leo-kun. Eu briguei com os meus pais.

— O quê? Mas por quê?

— Porque... — Disse Guang-Hong abaixando a cabeça.

— Porque...?

— Desculpa, Leo-kun. Não posso te dizer. Não fica bravo comigo, tá? — Disse, olhando para Leo novamente. Leo ficou um tempo processando aquilo.

— Tudo bem. Não vou ficar bravo com você. Onde você está?

— Numa pousada, perto da casa dos meus pais.

— Poxa, já está chamando de “casa dos meus pais”? Não existe possibilidade de você voltar?

— Não posso dizer que é impossível, mas no momento não.

— E o que você vai fazer agora?

— Não sei. Acho que vou alugar um ap-

— VEM PRA CÁ! — Disse Leo, repentinamente, deixando Guang-Hong atônito.

— C-Como assim?

— É isso que você ouviu! Vem pra cá, vem morar comigo! Meus pais vão adorar ter você aqui, e eu então! — Leo dizia aquilo com um brilho intenso no olhar. Estava visivelmente empolgado. Guang-Hong ainda processava aquilo.

— Mas não vai ser fácil assim...

— Você vai precisar romper o contrato com a sua treinadora atual, então você contrata a minha. Aí você consegue um visto pra ficar aqui por mais tempo. Mas você já pode vir como turista, você já veio antes! Por favor, Guang-Hong. Pense com carinho. — Leo dava várias ideias para convencê-lo. Até parecia que já tinha pensado em tudo.

— Eu vou. — Disse Guang-Hong com um sorriso delicado. Leo apenas ficou boquiaberto, não imaginava que a resposta seria tão rápida. — Nem sei como te agradecer, Leo-kun...

— Como se precisasse me agradecer. Você imagina o quanto eu quero você comigo? Eu vou te proteger de todo o sofrimento. — Ao dizer isso, Leo fez com que Guang-Hong ficasse envergonhado mais uma vez. Viu como ele ficou corado e não olhava mais para ele, como da última vez. Ficou com medo do chinês mais uma vez não falar nada.

— Eu também... quero muito... — Guang-Hong engoliu seco, respirou fundo, e continuou — estar com você. — Disse e o olhou novamente, percebendo que dessa vez foi ele quem deixou Leo sem graça.

— V-Você vai conseguir comprar as passagens?

— Sim, sem problemas. Vou comprar agora, pela internet. Eu te aviso o dia que irei chegar aí.

— Tá bom, eu vou desligar aqui pra você poder fazer isso.

— Até daqui a pouco então! — O chinês preparava-se para encerrar a chamada, quando...

— Guang-Hong...

— Sim?

— Desculpe estar tão feliz agora, já que você vem pra cá porque aconteceu algo ruim entre você e seus pais. Mas não posso evitar. Não entenda mal, eu quero muito que vocês se acertem.

Guang-Hong mostrou um grande sorriso, e disse:

— Mas eu também estou muito feliz agora, apesar de tudo. Saber que em breve estarei aí com você... acho que nada poderia me fazer mais feliz neste momento.

Os dois se despediram. Seus corações pulavam de ansiedade. Leo já começava a pensar onde levaria Guang-Hong para passear e o que faria para ajudar-lhe a resolver as coisas com seus pais. Já o chinês, ficava imaginando o que faria e como se sentiria quando visse Leo, agora que tinha certeza de seus sentimentos.


	5. Quero que o Tempo Voe X Quero que o Tempo Pare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! <3   
> Espero que gostem de mais este capítulo!  
> Boa leitura!

Guang-Hong começou a pesquisar as passagens. Conseguiu encontrar um voo direto com um preço razoável para o dia seguinte, porém, à noite. Não precisava se preparar tanto, já que as malas estavam praticamente feitas, apenas precisaria arrumá-las. Ainda faltavam pouco mais de 24 horas para sua viagem, mas a ansiedade era tanta que sentia que faltavam dias.

Apressadamente, retornou à chamada de vídeo com Leo, que logo atendeu, já perguntando:

— E então, comprou a passagem?

— Sim! — Era nítida a empolgação de Guang-Hong. — Irei sair daqui amanhã, às onze da noite. Então vou chegar aí aproximadamente no mesmo horário, ou uns vinte minutos a mais.

— Perfeito! Vou com meu pai buscar você no aeroporto. — Leo demonstrou ficar um pouco sem graça ao dizer isso. — Bom, eu já dirijo, mas o meu pai tem um pouco de receio de me deixar usar o carro.

Isso fez com que Guang-Hong desse uma gargalhada.

— Por que será? Leo-kun deve ser muito perigoso no volante. Que medo!

— Eu dirijo muito bem, ok? — Disse Leo também sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira. — Ainda mostro pra você.

Os dois riam, brincavam um com o outro e falavam bobagens. Não tinham assuntos realmente sérios, e Leo sentia que era daquilo que Guang-Hong precisava naquele momento. E era assim, sorrindo, que ele queria vê-lo sempre, e não mediria esforços para isso.

O chinês já estava deitado, ao mesmo tempo em que carregava a bateria do celular. Inclusive, tinha acabado de comprar mais um pacote de internet, tamanha era a duração daquela conversa. Já estava tarde, e Leo percebeu que Guang-Hong já fechava os olhos lentamente e falava coisas um tanto sem nexo.

— Guang-Hong, acho melhor você ir dormir. Você precisa descansar. Além do dia intenso que teve, ainda terá uma viagem longa amanhã.

— Você tá certo, Leo-kun — Disse, dando um bocejo em seguida. — Vou dormir.

— Então, boa noite. Até breve!

— Bom dia pra você! — Disse sorrindo.

**************

Leo já estava inquieto. Para Guang-Hong, quando acordasse, já seria o dia da viagem, enquanto que para ele seria aquele dia inteiro, mais o próximo. Até desejou que lá também fosse noite para que pudesse, pelo menos, tentar dormir para que as horas parecessem passar mais depressa. A ansiedade já parecia corroer sua alma. Ele tentava esconder seus sentimentos por Guang-Hong à distância, mas agora, com ele por perto, com certeza seria diferente. Talvez, não conseguisse esconder mais. Perguntava a si mesmo se deveria se declarar. Se, fazendo isto, afastaria ou assustaria o garoto. Por outro lado, saber que teria seu amado por perto em breve, lhe trazia uma felicidade tão grande que ele sentia não caber dentro de si.

*

O sono de Guang-Hong não estava sendo dos mais tranquilos. Além de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, ainda tinha a viagem que faria em breve. Vez ou outra, acordava assustado. Foi realmente pegar no sono de madrugada.

Acordou um pouco mais tarde do que gostaria, mas tinha o dia inteiro pela frente. Tomou seu café e passou a maior parte do tempo conversando com Leo, até este ir dormir. Resolveu arrumar melhor as suas malas, já que tinha jogado tudo dentro delas de qualquer jeito. Percebeu que trouxe muitas coisas desnecessárias e esqueceu das mais importantes. Escolheu a melhor roupa de inverno que tinha trazido para quando chegasse aos Estados Unidos. Tomou banho, se arrumou, e sentou na cama.

— Como é cedo ainda! — Pensou ao ver que o relógio marcava quatro e meia da tarde. Seu voo sairia às onze da noite. Aquilo parecia uma eternidade.

Naquele horário, Leo ainda estava dormindo. Guang-Hong resolveu conversar com Phichit em vídeo, para passar o tempo. O tailandês em breve também voltaria para os Estados Unidos, porém, ficaria em Detroit, como de costume. Depois de algum tempo de conversa, o chinês contou ao garoto sobre sua mudança.

— Vai morar com o Leo? Por quê? — Perguntava Phichit surpreso, mas em seguida abriu um sorriso, entusiasmado. — Vocês vão casar?

— P-Phichit! — Guang-Hong ficou com o rosto muito vermelho e desviou o olhar. — P-Por que você está dizendo isso? Q-Que ideia maluca...

Phichit levou a mão ao queixo e olhou para o colega com uma expressão confusa.

— Ué? Eu não ficaria surpreso. Vocês vivem se falando, e quando têm a chance de estarem juntos, ficam grudados o tempo todo. — Sorriu novamente o tailandês. — Vocês parecem namorados!

— Phichit! — Falou um pouco mais alto, mas ainda muito envergonhado, Guang-Hong. Phichit já tinha percebido antes mesmo do próprio Guang-Hong que seus sentimentos pelo americano não eram apenas de amizade, mas não queria mais constrangê-lo com as brincadeiras, e perguntou:

— Afinal, por que essa mudança tão repentina?

— Eu tive uns problemas em casa. — Disse Guang-Hong, de cabeça baixa.

Phichit notou que o outro ficou muito sério quando tocou neste assunto e parecia não querer contar mais detalhes. Mesmo sem saber exatamente o que aconteceu, sentiu-se triste pelo fato do colega estar indo embora nessas circunstâncias.

— Sinto muito, Guang-Hong. Espero que tudo dê certo pra você.

— Obrigado! Muitas coisas estão prestes a mudar na minha vida, mas estou animado quanto a isso.

Phichit sorriu e disse:

— Que bom, isso é ótimo!

Passaram mais um tempo conversando e despediram-se. Novamente Guang-Hong olhou as horas.

— Cinco horas ainda? Não é possível. — Jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Passados alguns minutos, recebeu uma mensagem inesperada.

— Leo? Mas lá ainda são seis horas da manhã... — Pensou.

_“Oi, Guang-Hong! Não consegui mais dormir, rsrs. Estou muito ansioso com a sua chegada! Já está tudo certo com meu pai para irmos buscar você. Minha mãe deixou o seu quarto pronto! Eu ia fazer isso, mas ela fez questão. Espero que você se sinta em casa aqui. Saiba que estamos muito contentes com a sua vinda!”_

— Meu quarto... — Guang-Hong estava muito emocionado com aquela mensagem. Acabou de passar por um momento muito difícil, mas já se sentia tão acolhido naquela casa e por aquela família que ele lembrava bem. Já tinha estado lá uma vez, não por muito tempo, mas o suficiente para saber o quanto eram gentis e atenciosos.

_“Bom dia, Leo-kun. Você acordou tão cedo! Eu também estou muito ansioso. Fico tão agradecido a você e aos seus pais. Fico até sem jeito. Pra mim, as horas parecem não passar.”_

*

Guang-Hong pegou o trem para ir para o aeroporto enquanto ainda conversava com Leo por mensagem. Chegando lá, fez uma pequena refeição. Seu estômago não estava permitindo que ele comesse tanto.

Finalmente entrou no avião. A viagem teria a duração de treze horas. Estava indo embora da China. O sentimento de tristeza ainda existia, mas a felicidade que estava sentindo ao saber que veria Leo, ofuscava isso. Era seu porto seguro, a pessoa com quem mais se sentia bem. Pensar que em breve estaria com ele, trazia paz ao seu coração. Por outro lado, não sabia o que faria com seus sentimentos ao vê-lo. Estava tão apaixonado. Sempre o amou, mas ainda não entendia o que sentia, até ver aquela foto dele com Mia naquele dia e ele brincar, dizendo que era sua namorada. Foi depois disso que as coisas mudaram. Desencadeou nele um medo de poder perder Leo de alguma maneira, e isso o fez refletir. Perguntava-se se deveria fazer alguma coisa. Lembrava-se da conversa com Phichit e sua fala sobre como eles pareciam um casal de namorados. Pensava se existia a chance de Leo sentir o mesmo. Em meio a todos estes pensamentos, olhou a foto do americano no celular e sorriu. Pensou que seria melhor tentar não se preocupar com isso agora. Acabou pegando no sono minutos depois.

*

O dia foi passando e Leo já estava preparado para ir buscar Guang-Hong. Estava na sala, sentado na ponta do sofá com os braços apoiados em suas pernas, que ele balançava freneticamente. Parecia estar preparado para sair correndo a qualquer momento.

— Aonde você vai, Leo? — Perguntou sua mãe, Mónica de la Iglesia.

— Buscar o Guang-Hong no aeroporto. — Respondeu rapidamente.

— Mas ainda faltam seis horas! — Disse ela surpresa. — E o seu pai ainda nem chegou.

— Ah... — Sorria sem graça, levantando-se do sofá. — É mesmo, né? Bom, acho que vou pro meu quarto então.

— Nossa! — Disse sua mãe, em meio a uma gargalhada. — Mas que ansiedade é essa?

— Ele é bem especial pra mim, mãe. — Disse Leo, mostrando estar envergonhado.

Ela sorriu para ele com um ar de quem já sabia daquilo. Conhecia melhor o seu filho do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar.

— Bom, então por que não fazemos algo para nos distrair? — Sugeriu Mónica para Leo. — Podemos ir ao shopping! Aproveitamos e compramos um presente de boas-vindas para ele, o que acha?

—Sim, vamos! — Disse Leo parecendo gostar da ideia.

— Ótimo. Vou só me trocar e já vamos!

Mónica era uma mulher alegre, inteligente e dedicada a tudo o que fazia. Era formada em psicologia, mas preferiu não atuar na área. Ela e seu marido tinham o seu próprio negócio, que era um restaurante de comidas típicas mexicanas. Ela trabalhava mais em seu escritório em casa, cuidando da parte administrativa, enquanto seu marido, Juán Carlos de la Iglesia, procurava sempre passar o dia no restaurante em contato com os clientes e funcionários, verificando se tudo estava indo bem e dando apoio quando necessário. Muitas vezes, dava uma mãozinha na cozinha, e era muito bom nisso. Era um homem extrovertido, se dava bem com todos e seu tom de voz era sempre alto. Ele e Mónica eram muito companheiros e excelentes pais para Leo.

*

O shopping era bem perto, mas sempre que Leo ia com sua mãe, passavam muito tempo lá. Olhavam as vitrines, comiam bobagens e quase todas as vezes, assistiam a algum filme, então com certeza aquela era uma ótima maneira de passar o tempo.

Depois de andar muito no shopping procurando algo para Guang-Hong, Leo encontra algo e mostra para sua mãe.

— Mãe, acho que ele vai gostar disso. — Diz apontando para uma vitrine.

— Que bonito! É bem a cara dele. Também acho que irá gostar! — Diz a mãe de Leo, sorrindo.

O presente foi comprado. Passaram mais algumas horas passeando, quando encontraram Mia, que estava com uma amiga.

— Ei, Leo! — Disse a ruiva quando avistou o amigo. Em seguida, cumprimentou a mãe do garoto. — Oi, Mónica!

— Mia! — Acenou Leo, que ainda estava um pouco longe. A mãe dele também acenou para a garota. — Mãe, eu vou ali falar com ela e já volto. É rápido!

Leo foi depressa em direção à Mia, cumprimentou rapidamente a amiga que estava com ela e chamou a ruiva um pouco mais para longe, e disse, em voz baixa:

— Adivinha quem vai vir morar comigo.

— Quem? — Perguntou a garota, mas no mesmo instante ficou boquiaberta, já imaginando quem seria. — Mentira! Não brinca, Leo! O seu chinesinho?

— Sim! — Disse Leo rindo, quase saltitando.

— Então finalmente você falou o que sentia? Nossa, mas vocês são bem rápidos, hein? Ele já vai vir morar com você e-

— Não, não! — Interrompeu Leo. — Não é nada disso. Ele teve uns problemas em casa e teve que sair de lá, então ofereci minha casa pra ele.

— Claro, porque você não é bobo nem nada... — Disse ela dando um sorriso malicioso.

— Engraçadinha! — Disse Leo fazendo uma careta para a menina, que riu. — Vou apresentar vocês dois.

— Não vejo a hora! Vou contar tudo o que você não tem coragem de dizer. — Disse brincando.

— Você é doida, mas não o suficiente pra isso. — Disse Leo dando tapinhas no ombro dela — Ele chega hoje à noite. Depois marcamos algo!

A menina sorriu e disse, já se virando para ir embora com sua amiga:

— Ok! Me mande mensagem. Tchau! E boa sorte! — Disse dando mais um sorriso malicioso.

— Tchau, sua boba! — Disse Leo sorrindo e voltando para junto de sua mãe.

Leo e Mónica voltaram para casa. Tinham conseguido passar muito tempo passeando. O pai de Leo também já tinha chegado.

Agora, faltava pouco tempo. Leo andava pela casa de um lado para o outro. Decidiu assistir TV, mas só mudava de canal, sem prestar atenção em nada do que acontecia. Até que as horas passaram, e o pai de Leo apareceu pronto, na sala:

— Vamos, filho!

— Sim! — Leo levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, passando na frente de seu pai, indo em direção à porta.

*

O avião pousou. Guang-Hong já tinha acordado há um bom tempo. Suas mãos suavam e ele sentia as batidas fortes de seu coração. Já estava inclinado para frente na poltrona, pronto para se levantar, suas pernas tremiam... mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Desembarcou e foi até a esteira pegar sua bagagem.

— Anda logo. — Pensava.

Leo e Juán esperavam do lado de fora do aeroporto.

— Pai, acho que vou encontrar com ele lá dentro, tá?

— Tudo bem... – Juán não entendeu o porquê, já que de qualquer forma, Guang-Hong chegaria até eles, mas não quis questionar o filho.

Leo entrou e caminhava na direção de onde ficavam os portões de desembarque. Andava lentamente, mas olhando tudo ao seu redor. Até que o avistou. O menino ainda estava um pouco distante, mas Leo podia ver que estava com um olhar perdido, como se procurasse algo, mas sorrindo. Se o coração do americano já estava acelerado antes, agora ele achava que pularia para fora de seu peito. Não podia ficar ali esperando ele se aproximar. Começou a correr em direção a ele, sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor.

— Guang-Hong!

Aquela voz fez com que o chinês sentisse seu sangue congelar. E assim avistou Leo correndo em sua direção. Involuntariamente, largou suas malas no chão e tirou forças, não sabia de onde, para também correr de encontro a ele. Então se uniram naquele abraço, que foi um tanto dolorido pelo impacto que quase os derrubou, mas que se tornou tão reconfortante de toda aquela distância, sentimentos, ansiedade de verem um ao outro, que nenhum dos dois conseguiu conter as lágrimas e soluços de alívio. Ali eles gostariam que o tempo parasse. Leo acariciava os cabelos de Guang-Hong, que dizia:

— Eu... esperei tanto... Leo-kun...

— Eu também... eu também... — Disse Leo, o abraçando ainda mais forte.

Leo segurou com as duas mãos a cabeça de Guang-Hong, delicadamente, o afastando para poder olhar seu rosto. O outro, que era mais baixo, ficou com as mãos em sua cintura. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Os dois começaram a sorrir de alegria enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam, e Leo disse:

— Vamos para casa, Guang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por lerem até aqui e por estarem acompanhando!


	6. Você é Meu Sonho e Insônia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!   
> O capítulo ficou maior desta vez. Eu pensei em dividir, mas não daria certo. Teve que ser assim.   
> Agradeço novamente por estarem aqui lendo! Espero que estejam gostando da forma que as coisas estão se desenrolando. Sei que a história está ficando longa, mas já está tudo em minha cabeça, então peço a paciência de vocês. Não irei desapontar! :)   
> Boa leitura!

Leo segurou a mão de Guang-Hong e começou a levá-lo para onde seu pai estava, quando foram interrompidos.

— Ei, menino! — Disse uma moça desconhecida. — Suas malas, você as deixou ali.

— Ah... nossa! Verdade. Obrigado! — Disse Guang-Hong.

Os garotos se olharam e riram da situação, enquanto voltavam para buscar a bagagem.

— Eu te ajudo. — Disse Leo verificando qual era a mais pesada para poder levar.

— Obrigado! — Disse Guang-Hong sorrindo. Estava tão feliz que achou que poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

Assim que os dois saíram, avistaram Juán, que logo abriu um sorriso para Guang-Hong. O chinês sorriu de volta, de forma tímida.

— Bem-vindo, garoto! Como você está mudado! — Disse o homem o abraçando e dando uns tapinhas em suas costas.

— Obrigado por me receber em sua casa. — Disse Guang-Hong ao se soltarem do abraço. — Eu nem sei o que dizer...

— Ah, deixa disso, moleque! — Dizia o homem, tão alto que as pessoas ao redor achavam que estava brigando, mas quando olhavam, viam que ele sorria e bagunçava os cabelos do garoto. — Não precisa agradecer por nada! Agora você vai fazer parte da nossa família. Se é importante pro meu filho, é importante pra mim!

Guang-Hong corou até as orelhas diante destas palavras. Lembrou-se de Phichit perguntando se ele ia se casar com Leo. Ficou imaginando o que o tailandês diria ao ouvir isto. Mas também sentiu muita gratidão pelo pai de Leo. O americano admirava o menino que sorria adoravelmente.

Entraram no carro e Leo foi na frente com seu pai. Guang-Hong ia no banco traseiro, observando tudo com atenção durante o percurso. Percebeu que se lembrava de algumas coisas e sentiu que já estavam chegando.

Assim que entraram na casa, Guang-Hong foi recebido com um abraço caloroso de Mónica.

— Olá, meu querido! Seja bem-vindo!

— Obrigado! — Disse Guang-Hong retribuindo o abraço. — Fico muito grato que me recebam em sua casa!

— É um prazer ter você aqui! E o Leo só fala de você, será uma ótima companhia pra ele!

Leo deu um sorriso sem jeito, demonstrando timidez. Mónica continuou:

— Deixei tudo pronto para o seu banho. Fique à vontade. — Virou-se para o filho. — Enquanto isso, Leo, providencie algo para ele comer.

— Claro! — Disse Leo, animadamente se dirigindo à cozinha.

— O que você vai fazer, Leo? Quer ajuda? — Disse Juán, seguindo Leo.

— N-Não precisam se incomodar...

— Guang-Hong, você já é de casa! Vou ficar chateada se você imaginar que está incomodando. Não se preocupe, está bem? — Disse Mónica.

— Desculpe. — Disse Guang-Hong sorrindo, ainda envergonhado. — Prometo que ficarei à vontade.

— É assim que se fala! — Disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Guang-Hong. — Venha, vamos colocar as malas em seu quarto.

Ele seguiu Mónica, que abriu a porta de seu novo quarto.

— Fique à vontade, está bem?

— Obrigado, dona Mónica. Vá descansar! Já está muito tarde e você deve estar com sono.

— Bom, se você me dá licença, então... — Disse Mónica, soltando um bocejo que pareceu estar segurando por muito tempo. — Tenha uma ótima noite. E se precisar de algo, já sabe!

— Sim! Pode deixar. Boa noite pra você também! E obrigado mais uma vez.

************************************************************************

O quarto tinha perfume de limpeza e de tudo novo. Guang-Hong deixou as malas num canto, tirou os sapatos, o casaco, as luvas e o cachecol e deitou-se. Ainda não tinha sono, mas precisava experimentar só um pouquinho daquela cama que parecia tão macia e gostosa.

— Preciso ir tomar banho. — Pensou.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou seu pijama. Quando voltou, Leo o esperava na sala.

— Guang-Hong! — Dizia dando um largo sorriso. — Meu pai estava caindo de sono, mandou pedir desculpas e te dar boa noite.

— Não tem problema. — Dizia Guang-Hong, olhando sem piscar para Leo, encantado com seu sorriso.

— Eu imaginei que agora estaria tarde para um jantar, então eu e meu pai preparamos uns lanches. Tudo bem por você?

— C-Claro que tudo bem! — O chinês estava feliz por poder comer algo preparado por Leo. — Vou adorar, tenho certeza.

— Que ótimo! — Disse Leo empolgado. — Sente-se aqui no sofá. Vou colocar tudo na mesa de centro.

— Leo-kun, não quer que eu te ajude? — Perguntou o garoto demonstrando preocupação.

— De jeito nenhum, eu vou te servir. — Leo fazia questão que Guang-Hong se sentisse à vontade. — Já volto!

Leo trouxe lanches com diferentes tipos de recheios e uma jarra de suco. Guang-Hong agradeceu e começou a comer.

— Você está com sono? — Perguntou Leo.

— Não, nem um pouco! Eu dormi no avião. Nem sei a que horas conseguirei dormir... — Guang-Hong parou de falar. Lembrou-se que Leo acordou muito cedo e deveria estar muito cansado. Imaginou que estava sendo egoísta, pois sabia que Leo iria se incomodar de deixá-lo acordado. — Mas não se preocupe, Leo-kun, se eu tentar dormir eu consigo!

— Não estou preocupado. Eu estou com muito sono, sim. — O americano sorriu. — Mas é que eu quero ficar com você.

Guang-Hong não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Parou de olhar para Leo e deu umas risadinhas que demonstravam seu nervosismo. Ficou com ainda mais vergonha. Leo continuou:

— O que acha de assistirmos a algum filme?

— B-Bom, se você ainda está disposto... — Disse Guang-Hong, não conseguindo deixar de mostrar que ficou animado com a ideia.

— Ótimo! O que você quer assistir?

— Você pode escolher, Leo-kun.

— Hum... estou sem ideia. Vamos ligar a TV. De repente encontramos algo interessante.

Guang-Hong assentiu sorrindo. Leo levantou-se para pegar o controle remoto e acomodou-se novamente no sofá, desta vez sentando-se bem mais perto de Guang-Hong, que sentiu um frio na barriga. Mudava de canal, procurando algo que chamasse a atenção. Leo parou em um canal no qual estava passando um filme que sabia que Guang-Hong gostava muito, mas sabia também que ele já havia o assistido diversas vezes, assim como os outros filmes da mesma saga.

— Olha só, Guang-Hong! _Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_ , e ainda está no começo. Mas você já viu este filme tantas vezes, né?

— Eu quero ver esse! — Dizia com brilho nos olhos e sorrindo como uma criança para Leo. O chinês adorava todos os filmes.

Leo deu uma risadinha de como quem dizia “eu sabia”, e falou:

— Como você quiser! _Falando nisso, o presente dele._ — Lembrou.

Já tinham acabado com todo o lanche e o filme estava quase na metade. Não diziam uma palavra. Até que Guang-Hong sentiu que lentamente a cabeça de Leo repousava em seu ombro. Sentiu o rosto arder, mas percebeu que o garoto respirava profundamente. Acabou dormindo. O chinês ficou paralisado, com medo de acordá-lo.

— Coitadinho. — Pensava. — Eu deveria ter dito para irmos dormir.

Com muita sutileza, apoiou sua cabeça na de Leo e acabou dando um cochilo. Acordou com a cabeça do americano escorregando e caindo em seu colo. Guang-Hong ficou impressionado que ele não tenha acordado. Realmente estava muito cansado. Achou melhor chamá-lo para ir deitar-se. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e balançou-o de leve.

— Leo-kun... Leo-kun, acorde!

Leo levantou-se atordoado, olhou para o chinês e o abraçou.

— Guang... — Dizia como se tivesse acabado de reencontrá-lo.

— L-Leo-kun, acho que você ainda não acordou direito... — Disse o menino corando. — Venha, vou levar você pro seu quarto.

Guang-Hong teve que fazer muito esforço para levá-lo. Estava praticamente dormindo em pé. Como podia ter um sono tão pesado? Ria consigo mesmo da situação. Abriu a porta, colocou-o em sua cama e tirou seus sapatos, o cobrindo em seguida. Ficou o admirando. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, de ficar ali com ele. Virou as costas e foi para o seu novo quarto.

*

Leo levantou-se primeiro. Sentia-se como se tivesse bebido na noite passada, ainda mais porque tinha sido levado para a cama. Seu pai já tinha ido para o restaurante, e Mónica também não estava em casa. Leo preparou tudo para tomarem café da manhã e foi até o quarto de Guang-Hong, acordá-lo.

Ao entrar, ele notou que o chinês estava tendo um sono muito agitado. Respirava forte e virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ouviu ele falando em mandarim, mas pelo pouco que tinha aprendido com ele, soube que ele falava algo como “Para, mãe! Me deixa em paz!”. Leo sentiu um aperto no coração. Sabia que aquilo era provavelmente pelo desentendimento que tivera em sua casa. Não sabia direito como ajudar, já que Guang-Hong não o contou o motivo da briga. Se aproximou para acordá-lo do pesadelo, quando também o ouviu dizer:

— Leo... Leo-kun... não vá embora...

Aquilo fez com que o americano travasse por alguns instantes, só de saber que o garoto estava sonhando com ele. Respirou fundo e o chamou:

— Ei, Guang-Hong... Guang-Hong! Eu estou aqui, acorde!

O chinês acordou assustado. Sentou-se rapidamente, aninhando-se no peito de Leo, e disse com voz chorosa:

— Tive um sonho horrível...

— Shhh... — Leo o envolveu em um abraço. — Calma... foi só um sonho.

— Que bom que estou aqui com você, Leo-kun.

— Vai ficar tudo bem! — Leo tinha vontade de perguntar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Por que ele não podia saber? Apesar de se sentir um tanto incomodado por isso, respeitava a decisão do outro de não contar. — Olha, o que você acha de sairmos para nos divertir hoje à noite? Eu disse à Mia que apresentaria você. Mas só se você quiser, é claro.

— Sim, vamos. — Disse secando as lágrimas e tentando dar um sorriso. — Acho que preciso mesmo.

— Legal! Vou combinar com ela então.

Leo enviou uma mensagem para sua amiga:

_“Oi, Mia! E aí, vamos sair hoje à noite? Já falei com o Guang-Hong e ele concordou.”_

_“Hum, quem diria, agora ele está na sua casa. Já deu uns beijos nele? Espero que sim.”_

Leo bem que queria ter feito isso.

_“Muito engraçada, vc. Rsrs. Vamos ou não?”_

_“Hahaha. Vamos sim, claro! Tudo bem eu levar uma amiga? Eu não quero ficar segurando vela...”_

_“Sem problemas, hahaha. Pode levar! Mesmo horário e local então. Até mais tarde!”_

********************************************************************

Os dois se preparavam para sair. Guang-Hong não estava com muitas opções de roupa. Colocou um casaco marrom, calça preta e um tênis branco. Colocou também um cachecol vermelho.

— Preciso comprar roupas novas. — Pensou.

Leo, por sua vez, escolhia minunciosamente sua roupa e sabia muito bem o motivo. Já estava assim mesmo sabendo que teriam mais duas pessoas junto. Imaginava se fossem apenas os dois.

— Leo, pare de criar expectativas desnecessárias. — Pensava.

Guang-Hong o esperava na sala. Leo estava demorando para se arrumar. Enfim apareceu.

— Vamos? — Leo estava com uma camisa branca, calça jeans, jaqueta preta e _All Star_. O cabelo estava amarrado para trás com um elástico preto, apenas a metade deixando o restante dos fios soltos. Guang-Hong corou no mesmo momento em que o viu. O olhava dos pés à cabeça. Leo começou a se preocupar com o silêncio do outro. — Guang-Hong?

— Você está tão... — Estas palavras saíram como se Guang-Hong não pudesse controlar, mas logo percebeu que estava pensando alto.

— Sim? — Perguntou Leo curioso.

— Essa roupa que escolheu... ficou muito... legal em você. — Disse tentando parecer indiferente, mas estava ainda mais vermelho. Leo ficou feliz, já que tinha escolhido com tanto cuidado justamente para ser notado pelo chinês, mas sentiu o rosto queimar.

— O-Obrigado, digo o mesmo de você.

— A-Ah, mas eu preciso comprar mais roupas. Estou até envergonhado com essa. — Riu de si mesmo. — Não trouxe tanta coisa, então não achei nada melhor.

— É que eu acho que você fica bem com qualquer coisa. — Disse Leo, sorrindo. Guang-Hong sorriu sem jeito e agradeceu pelo elogio. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que lembraram que as meninas já deveriam estar os esperando.

Pegaram um táxi. Realmente as duas já estavam lá. Mia chamava e acenava para eles já de longe:

— Aqui, meninos!

Era o mesmo barzinho no qual Leo estava na foto que Guang viu naquele dia. O ambiente era pouco iluminado, mas dava para ver bem as duas. Guang-Hong se lembrava de Mia pela foto, mas não tinha visto ainda o seu rosto direito. Quando se aproximaram, viu que ela também tinha sardas assim como ele e seus olhos eram cor-de-mel. Era mesmo bonita.

— Oi, Leo! — Disse a ruiva o abraçando.

Não pôde evitar de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes novamente. Imaginou que Leo poderia ter feito aquela brincadeira porque realmente queria aquilo. Tentou sufocar o que sentia para poder agir de forma natural.

— Mia, esse é o Guang-Hong.

— Ah, então você é o famoso Guang-Hong! — Disse Mia animadamente, também lhe abraçando. — Prazer em te conhecer!

— O prazer é meu! — Respondeu Guang-Hong. Ficou tentando imaginar o porquê de Mia ter dito que ele era famoso. Olhou para Leo e percebeu que este desviava o olhar. Ficou tentando imaginar o que Leo falava tanto assim dele.

— Meninos, esta é a minha amiga Emilly.

A garota tinha cabelos negros, compridos e encaracolados. Sua pele era bronzeada, seus olhos castanho-escuros e ela era quase da mesma altura de Guang-Hong. Também era muito bonita e sorridente.

— Prazer, meninos! — Disse dando um beijo no rosto de cada um.

Leo e Guang se sentaram de frente para as duas garotas.

**************************************

O tempo ia passando e a conversa ia ficando cada vez mais animada entre os quatro. Estavam sorridentes, gesticulavam e falavam sobre vários assuntos, até que começaram a falar de séries, filmes e afins. Leo citou o quanto Guang-Hong era apaixonado por _Harry Potter_.

— Sério? — Disse Emilly — Eu também! Eu tenho todos os filmes e livros e também uma coleção de várias outras coisas.

— Verdade? Que legal! — Disse Guang-Hong parecendo empolgado. — Assim que eu estava vindo pra cá eu já me imaginei indo ao parque temático que fica em Orlando.

— Eu já fui! Podemos combinar de ir juntos, o que acha?

— Claro!

Os dois continuavam conversando animadamente. Leo não se lembrava de Guang-Hong ter citado que queria ir ao parque temático do _Harry Potter_ , senão já teria se programado para levá-lo. Também se sentiu um pouco excluído da conversa. Tinha visto todos os filmes porque Guang-Hong insistiu muito, e acabou gostando, porém, não se tornou fanático como ele. Ele e Mia não conseguiam se encaixar na conversa, e ficavam apenas observando. Até que Emilly falou:

— Mia, vou ao banheiro. Vem comigo?

— Ah... sim, claro. — Disse a garota que já estava com o pensamento longe.

Assim que as duas se afastaram, Guang-Hong olhou para Leo e disse:

— Obrigado por me trazer aqui. Estou gostando muito do passeio. Até fiz uma amiga _“potterhead”_! — Disse dando um sorriso em seguida.

— Que bom que está se divertindo. — Disse dando um sorriso pequeno, o qual o chinês estranhou.

As duas retornaram. Mia parecia um pouco agitada e Emilly mais sorridente do que antes.

— Leo, vamos ali no balcão pedir aquela bebida? — Disse a ruiva de repente.

— Bebida? Que beb- — Interrompeu sua fala ao ver que Mia claramente só queria falar a sós com ele. Leo era péssimo em disfarçar. — A-Ah, claro! Vamos sim!

Guang-Hong estranhou aquilo e acabou sentindo ciúmes novamente. Ficou em silêncio.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou Emilly, estranhando o silêncio repentino.

— Hum? Ah, sim está sim. Desculpe. — Disse tentando sorrir.

Enquanto isso, Mia e Leo conversavam no balcão, que ficava um pouco distante da mesa na qual estavam.

— O que houve, Mia?

— Leo... A Emilly tá interessada no Guang-Hong. Disse que assim que o viu, o achou encantador, e quando começaram a conversar, isso só aumentou. — Disse demonstrando preocupação.

Leo ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo sentiu medo, pois lembrou da empolgação do garoto conversando com a moça.

— Bom... eu não posso fazer nada. — Disse conformando-se com a própria desgraça. — Ele é livre para fazer o que quiser, afinal de contas.

— Sim, Leo, eu sei disso. Mas eu me senti mal, porque sei o quanto você gosta dele. Se você me deixasse contar pra ela que você-

— Mia! — Interrompeu Leo — Não. Eu e você somos os únicos no mundo que sabemos disso, você sabe o que isso significa? Eu confio em você. Eu não quero outras pessoas sabendo. Imagina que horror se o Guang-Hong fica sabendo por outra pessoa? Não quero nem pensar nisso.

Mia mostrava-se chateada, mas entendia e respeitava o amigo.

— Não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra você não ser obrigado a ver alguém dando em cima de quem você ama? Tipo, falar mal do Guang-Hong pra ela...

— Que coisa feia, Mia. — Disse Leo sorrindo. Sabia que aquilo não era maldade, ela apenas queria o seu bem. — Olha, eu te agradeço muito. Por tudo mesmo. Você é uma ótima amiga. Mas não podemos fazer nada a respeito disso. Eu não estou preparado para dizer o que eu sinto para o Guang, e também não posso impedi-lo de conhecer pessoas novas. Só me resta aceitar o que vier. Vamos voltar.

— Ok... — Disse Mia extremamente desanimada.

No mesmo momento, na mesa, Emilly e Guang-Hong permaneciam conversando.

— Guang-Hong, o Leo já te falou algo sobre a Mia?

— Sobre a Mia? Como assim? — Perguntou o chinês curioso e com medo da resposta.

— Ah, você não acha que os dois se gostam?

Guang-Hong começou a ficar um tanto ofegante e franziu o cenho. Sentiu seu rosto começar a queimar, mas de raiva. Percebeu a expressão que estava fazendo e tentou disfarçar.

— Ah, eu não sei. Ele sempre disse que é uma amiga.

— Hum, eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

Guang-Hong ficou pensativo. Tinha medo que aquilo fosse verdade. E os dois estavam demorando tanto pra voltar, Leo estava estranho... Tentou mudar de assunto rapidamente para esquecer.

***************************************************************

Mia e Leo, ao voltarem, perceberam que Emilly estava praticamente debruçada sobre a mesa, numa tentativa de se aproximar de Guang-Hong. O chinês, por sua vez, parecia não estar percebendo nada.

O clima agora estava diferente. Leo e Guang-Hong estavam com ciúmes, Mia frustrada, e Emilly claramente flertando com o chinês, o que só deixava Leo mais irritado. Estavam todos quietos demais. Decidiram que era hora de irem para suas casas. Se despediram na saída do barzinho. Mia foi em seu carro com Emilly e os dois garotos esperavam pelo táxi. Não diziam uma só palavra um para o outro. Entraram no carro, cada um olhando para a sua janela. Leo achava que a qualquer momento Guang-Hong ia lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo. O problema, é que o chinês estava pensando o mesmo. O silêncio permaneceu por um longo tempo. Sem olhar para Guang, Leo disse:

— Não sabia que você queria ir ao parque do _Harry Potter_.

— Ah, eu tinha acabado de chegar. Não queria incomodar com isso. Preferi esperar. — Disse de forma seca, também olhando para a janela. — Podemos ir, algum dia.

— Mas você não vai só com a Emilly? — Perguntou Leo tentando esconder a ironia, virando-se para o chinês, que também o olhou na mesma hora.

— Na verdade eu achei que iríamos nós quatro, porque provavelmente você vai querer levar a Mia também. — Disse Guang se virando novamente para a janela.

— Por que você acha isso?

Guang-Hong olhou novamente para Leo, e questionou:

— Leo-kun, somos melhores amigos, não somos?

— Claro! — Disse Leo parecendo ter estranhado essa pergunta.

— Então por que você não me diz que você e a Mia se gostam? — Perguntou tirando coragem não sabia de onde.

— O quê?

— A brincadeira que ela era sua namorada, a ansiedade para apresentar ela pra mim, ela ter te chamado naquela hora, sendo que deu pra perceber que não iam buscar bebida coisa nenhuma, demoraram pra voltar... Vai me dizer que não? — Mal sabia o chinês que ele era o motivo de tudo isso.

— Guang-Hong, você está entendendo tudo errado...

— Como é meu melhor amigo se não me conta as coisas? — Questionou o chinês, visivelmente nervoso.

— Como você me diz isso se, não sei por que, não quer me dizer o motivo pelo qual saiu de casa? — Perguntou Leo, indignado, mas não esperava respostas.

Os dois novamente ficaram em silêncio, olhando para lugares opostos. A raiva começou a dar lugar à tristeza. Nunca tinham se desentendido antes, e isso só os fazia se sentirem pior. Mas em poucos instantes, já estavam com vontade de falar um com o outro, só o orgulho que não deixava. Desceram do táxi e foram caminhando até a porta da casa. Suas mãos roçaram uma na outra. Leo decidiu que não podiam ficar assim. Pegou a mão de Guang-Hong, o parando. Depositou um beijo em seus dedos e o olhou, fazendo o garoto ficar vermelho.

— Me desculpe, Guang-Hong. Eu sei que você tem os seus motivos, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. E eu e a Mia não nos gostamos desse jeito. Eu te diria, com certeza.

— É claro que eu desculpo. — Disse o chinês, feliz por saber que Leo não era apaixonado pela ruiva. — Eu também peço desculpas, você não tem a obrigação de me dizer nada. Eu só fiquei magoado de você não ter me contado algo.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. — Disse Leo sorrindo e abraçando Guang-Hong.

Os dois entraram e Leo disse:

— Tenho um presente pra te dar. Já volto. — Foi rapidamente para o seu quarto. Voltou com um embrulho em mãos. Guang-Hong abriu empolgado. Era um cachecol da Lufa-Lufa, que era a casa com a qual Guang-Hong mais se identificava em Harry Potter.

— Uau! — Disse Guang-Hong com brilho nos olhos ao olhar o presente, fazendo Leo suspirar. — Leo-kun, você realmente me conhece bem. Obrigado, eu adorei!

— Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! — Leo não conseguia segurar o sorriso.

Sentia que estava cada vez mais apaixonado, ainda mais depois das coisas que aconteceram neste dia. O que faria se Guang-Hong começasse a namorar Emilly? Não sabia se aguentaria isso. Depois de tanto tempo sofrendo pela distância, agora que seu amado Guang estava bem ali, não conseguia fazer nada. Mas e se fizesse e piorasse tudo?

— Hum... Guang-Hong... sobre hoje... — Dizia Leo desviando o olhar. Guang-Hong ouvia com atenção. — Você e a Emilly se deram muito bem, não é?

— Ah, sim! Ela é muito legal. — Respondeu inocentemente.

— Ela pareceu interessada por você. — Disse Leo, ainda olhando para o lado.

— O quê? Sério? — O chinês começou a rir. — Não consegui notar isso.

— Mas, e se... — Leo reunia coragem para perguntar. — e se ela estiver mesmo interessada em você? O que você irá fazer?

— Bom, infelizmente eu não poderei corresponder. Se ela quiser, podemos continuar amigos.

Leo não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado, mas ainda assim sentia que não teria jeito. Olhava para aquele rosto que ele achava lindo. Sua vontade de ser mais que amigo só aumentava. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, só não sabia o quê. Guang-Hong se sentia da mesma maneira. Ficavam tão frustrados, porque tinham tanto a dizer, mas nada saía de suas bocas.

— Eu posso passar a te chamar só de Guang? — Disse Leo com o tom de voz mais baixo enquanto colocava o cabelo do chinês atrás de sua orelha.

— S-Sim, nem precisa perguntar. — Respondeu Guang-Hong, da cor de um tomate. Tomou coragem para fazer um carinho também no rosto do americano. — E-E eu vou te chamar só de Leo...

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, mas, como sempre, deram boa noite e foram deitar. Como todos os dias. Até quando essa tortura? Leo não conseguia dormir. Ligou para Mia, que percebeu sua voz chorosa:

— Mia... me ajuda. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!

****************************************************************************

_“Aposto que você não sabe que você roubou meu coração._  
Aposto que você não pode dizer que estou sob seu feitiço.  
Não tenho ideia do que você faz comigo.  
Eu desejo ser mais do que amigos.

_[...]_

_Inocentemente você veio a mim um dia_  
Você não quis me fazer cair dessa maneira  
Desde então, foi tão difícil para mim

_[...]_

_Estou esperando por você para me dar um sinal_  
Estava esperando aqui um longo tempo solitário  
Você sempre foi um bom amigo meu  
E quando você está perto eu vejo você e eu me pergunto  
Se você pode ouvir meu coração bater como um trovão.

_[...]”_

More Than Friends – Edie Brickell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram?   
> Obrigada por estarem acompanhando. <3


	7. Congelando o Tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente! 
> 
> Leiam as notas finais, por favor.   
> Espero de coração que gostem deste capítulo. 
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

— Me fala o que houve! — Dizia Mia do outro lado da linha, ouvindo a voz chorosa de Leo. Sentia o coração apertar quando o amigo ficava daquele jeito.

— Eu achei que seria mais fácil, Mia. Achei que conseguiria me conformar apenas com a amizade. Mas está muito difícil com ele aqui, tão perto! — Desabafava Leo.

— Leo, eu nem consigo imaginar. Mas eu só posso te dar o mesmo conselho de sempre: diga o que sente! O que você acha que pode acontecer?

— Ele nunca mais querer falar comigo, por exemplo?

— Conhecendo ele, você acha realmente que se você se declarasse seria isso que aconteceria?

Leo ficou em silêncio, pensativo por alguns instantes, e respondeu:

— Não. — Deu outra pausa. — Mas com certeza ele se afastaria de mim, com medo de me iludir.

— Será possível que você nunca vai imaginar a possibilidade do Guang-Hong sentir o mesmo por você? — Disse Mia impaciente. — Ele nunca disse pra você que não sente.

— Mas eu prefiro não me iludir com essa ideia.

— Tá. Então, vamos supor que ele não sinta o mesmo e realmente se afaste. Você vai se sentir pior do que está neste momento?

— É difícil explicar... mas... — Leo hesitava em admitir. — Acho que eu ficaria mais aliviado sabendo o que ele acha de tudo isso, mesmo que o resultado seja ele me dando um fora.

— Então, por favor, fala com ele! — Disse Mia quase que implorando. — Leva ele pra sair, aja naturalmente, demonstre o que sente por ele sem medo. Acho que você vai descobrir o momento certo de falar.

— Você sabe como eu tenho medo de dizer isso, né? Faz tempo que você sabe.

— Sim, mas agora é diferente. Ele está aí com você. Você me ligou dizendo que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Acha que tem algo além disso que você possa fazer?

— É, não tem.

— Então, força! Já sabe que se precisar de mim, é só ligar de novo.

— Sim, eu sei. Muito obrigado de novo, Mia. Vou fazer de tudo pra que não passe de amanhã.

— Estou ansiosa para saber o resultado. Boa sorte!

Os dois se despediram. Leo ainda não tinha sono. Rolava de um lado para o outro, pensando se faria e como faria, que palavras poderia usar e o que aconteceria depois se Guang-Hong o rejeitasse. Pegou no sono já de madrugada. Guang-Hong também demorou para dormir, mas estava se sentindo feliz lembrando-se do momento no qual Leo tocou em seus cabelos e disse que o chamaria apenas de “Guang”.

****************************

Guang-Hong acordou antes de Leo, pois este havia dormido demais. Quando chegou na cozinha, viu que Mónica tomava café da manhã e sentou-se com ela.

— Bom dia, dona Mónica! — Disse com um sorriso.

— Bom dia, meu querido! Dormiu bem? — Disse bagunçando os cabelos do garoto.

— Sim, muito bem! — Disse com um doce sorriso.

— Está gostando daqui?

— Claro! Estou gostando muito!

— Que ótimo! Fico feliz.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, até Mónica perguntar:

— E você e o Leo? — Perguntou e em seguida bebericou a xícara de café.

Guang-Hong ficou paralisado, olhando para a mulher sem saber o que dizer. Primeiro pensou que poderia estar imaginando coisas por estar com medo dela ter percebido algo sobre seus sentimentos, mas e se ela realmente tivesse percebido? Ao lembrar que ela era formada em psicologia, ficou ainda mais nervoso.

— E-Eu e o Leo? C-Como assim? — Disse o garoto apoiando o queixo na palma da mão e dando um sorrisinho forçado, tentando demonstrar despreocupação.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei? — Disse ela, virando o corpo em direção ao menino.

Agora sim Guang-Hong tinha praticamente certeza de que ela havia percebido. E agora, o que faria? Se realmente dissesse a verdade, será que Mónica agiria como seus pais? Já começou a imaginar para onde iria se tivesse que sair dali também. Fixou os olhos na mesa. Era visível a sua angústia. Pensamentos ruins tomavam conta de sua cabeça, até ser desperto deste tormento pelo toque das mãos de Mónica nas suas, já trêmulas.

— Não precisa me dizer nada que não queira. — Disse ela com tranquilidade. — Mas se precisar desabafar, pode ter certeza que eu vou te ouvir sem julgamentos.

Mónica sabia muito sobre linguagem corporal e era bem observadora. Via como seu filho e Guang-Hong sempre trocavam sorrisos, como coravam quando estavam muito próximos, como sempre procuravam desculpas para tocarem um no outro, e ainda por cima, não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa dos dois na noite passada, já que a casa estava em silêncio. Na verdade, Mónica achava tão óbvio que se gostavam que concluiu que não precisava ser psicólogo para perceber.

Guang-Hong a olhou, surpreso, mas continuou em silêncio. Ela lhe deu um sorriso e continuou, divertida:

— E ainda por cima, não vou lhe cobrar pela sessão!

Guang-Hong sorriu, mas seus olhos marejaram. Mónica o abraçou, tentando o aliviar e não disse mais nada. Quando se afastaram, o chinês a olhou por baixo das sobrancelhas. Precisava desabafar, não tinha mais ninguém a quem contar, e naquele momento, ele sentiu confiança.

— Eu... saí de casa porque... — Olhou para baixo novamente. — Os meus pais não aceitam que eu esteja... apaixonado.

— Mesmo? Um sentimento tão bonito e natural! Por que não aceitam?

— Eles não aceitam porque... é de um menino que eu gosto.

— Continua sendo bonito e natural da mesma forma, querido! Mas eu sei que infelizmente ainda há muitos preconceitos e que é preciso muita luta pra combatê-los. Eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você. — Passou a mão no rosto de Guang-Hong. — Mas você sabe que jamais deve se culpar, não é? Não está fazendo nada de errado.

— Sim, eu sei. — Disse dando um sorriso suave.

Mónica percebeu que Guang-Hong abria e fechava a boca diversas vezes, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas preferiu não perguntar e esperar a vontade dele.

— É pelo seu filho que eu estou apaixonado. — Resolveu dizer, fechando os punhos com força. Seu rosto avermelhou rapidamente.

— Eu sei! — Disse ela abrindo um grande sorriso.

— M-Mesmo? E-E tudo bem? — Perguntou Guang-Hong surpreso.

— Claro que sim! Como não ficar feliz sabendo que meu filho é tão especial pra alguém?

Guang-Hong estava feliz pela reação dela, mas com muita vergonha ainda. Não conseguia encará-la. Não imaginava que a próxima pessoa depois de seus pais a saber seu segredo, seria justamente a mãe de Leo.

— Não precisa ter vergonha, meu bem. E também não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não direi nada a ele. — Disse tentando tranquilizar o garoto.

— O-Ok. — Disse sorrindo novamente para ela e lhe dando um abraço. — Não sabe como estou me sentindo melhor. Muito obrigado.

— Sem problemas. — Disse dando um beijo em sua testa. — Agora vá lavar o rosto e volte para tomar café.

Mónica sabia que seu filho também tinha sentimentos por Guang-Hong, apesar dele nunca ter dito claramente, mas de maneira alguma contaria aquilo ao chinês, pois sabia que isto cabia somente a Leo. Estava feliz que seu filho era correspondido, e torcia muito para que esta conversa que acabou de ter com o garoto ajudasse em algo entre eles.

******************************

Depois de Leo ter despertado e feito as atividades da manhã, entrou novamente em seu quarto. Pegou o seu celular, procurou um número com ansiedade e fez uma ligação:

— Andrew! Tudo bem?

— Leo! Você sumiu! Tudo bem, e você?

— Estou bem! — Leo estava um pouco sem jeito de pedir, mas precisava muito fazer isso. — Andrew, eu preciso de um favor seu.

— Pode falar.

— Será que eu poderia usar a pista de patinação hoje à noite?

— Claro, Leo! Sem problemas. Eu só irei fechar às oito da noite, mas pode vir buscar a cópia da chave.

— Uau! Muito obrigado, Andrew! Nossa, eu nem sei como te agradecer.

— Que nada! Você sabe que eu não lhe negaria isso. Só não faz tanto tempo que você frequenta este lugar quanto faz que eu sou amigo de sua família.

Leo agradeceu mais uma vez e se despediram. Tinha sido mais fácil do que imaginava. Ao desligar, o americano pensava em todas as atividades que tinha planejado para este dia e disse a si mesmo que, se não se declarasse para Guang-Hong neste dia, não o faria mais. Saiu rapidamente de casa para buscar as chaves e voltou o mais depressa que pôde. Respirou fundo e foi até o quarto do chinês.

— Bom dia, Guang.

— Bom dia, Leo.

Os dois coraram ao se chamarem desta forma. Ainda estavam tímidos com isso.

— Guang, eu queria saber se você... quer... sair comigo. — Disse Leo lentamente, porém acelerando as duas últimas palavras. Percebendo o silêncio do garoto, continuou — B-Bom, você precisa comprar roupas, eu quero te mostrar o restaurante dos meus pais-

— Eu quero. — Disse Guang-Hong, sem olhar para Leo, mas havia um sorriso delicado em seu rosto.

Leo sentiu o coração acelerar, e disse, apressadamente:

— Eu vou me arrumar.

— C-Certo, eu também.

**********************************

Guang-Hong não pôde deixar de notar como era bom o perfume que Leo estava usando e como sempre ele se vestia tão bem. Imaginava se não era a paixão que o fazia ficar tão encantado todas as vezes que o via.

Passearam em várias lojas. Guang saía do provador para ver se Leo gostava das roupas, e ele parecia sempre gostar de tudo, porque ele realmente achava o chinês muito belo de qualquer jeito. Divertiam-se colocando óculos e chapéus esquisitos e tiraram várias fotos destes momentos, inclusive postaram algumas nas redes sociais.

No final das compras, estavam com muitas sacolas e acharam melhor guardá-las em casa. Guang-Hong aproveitou e vestiu uma de suas roupas novas para irem ao restaurante.

Quando chegaram lá, Guang-Hong ficou encantado. O restaurante era muito bonito e temático, com direito a _mariachi_  e garçons usando _sombreros_.

— Guang-Hong! Filho! — Disse Juán se aproximando, não se preocupando muito com a altura de sua voz. — Que surpresa vocês aqui!

— Boa tarde, seu Juán! O Leo me trouxe aqui para conhecer. Da outra vez que vim, não tive oportunidade de visitar. É muito bonito, parabéns!

— Eu agradeço! — Disse Juán dando um sorriso de satisfação. — Mas vamos, encontrem um lugar para sentarem! Vou trazer o cardápio pra vocês.

— Obrigado!

Leo observou os lugares disponíveis e olhou para a parte que era mais reservada aos casais. Viu que uma das mesas estava disponível. Era um clima romântico demais ali. A luz era mais baixa, todas as mesas eram mais afastadas das outras do restaurante e elas tinham apenas dois lugares. Leo sabia exatamente o objetivo de seus pais com aquelas mesas. Lembrou dos dois dizendo que ali teriam muitos pedidos de casamento. Achou que seria óbvio demais chamar Guang-Hong para sentarem ali. Mas tinha o chamado para que, afinal de contas? Precisava tomar coragem.

— G-Guang... — Sem olhar para o garoto, pegou suavemente em sua mão e o puxou gentilmente. — V-Vamos nos sentar ali.

— S-Sim... Vamos.

Juán voltou e olhou para todos os lados procurando os dois.

— Ah, vocês estão aí! — Disse enquanto se aproximava, sorrindo. Leo torcia internamente para que seu pai não fizesse nenhuma piada. — Aqui estão os cardápios. Fiquem à vontade! Qualquer coisa é só chamar!

Os meninos agradeceram. O cardápio tinha várias opções, e muitas delas desconhecidas para Guang-Hong, como Guacamole, Chilli con Carne e Cochinita Pibil. Na verdade, ele não estava com fome, e nem Leo. Ambos estavam sentindo borboletas no estômago. Aquilo era literalmente um encontro, não era simplesmente um passeio de amigos, e no fundo eles sabiam disso.

— Eu vou pedir esse Chilli con Carne. — Guang-Hong achou que seria mal-educado não pedir nada. — E você, Leo?

— Ah, eu não estou com muita fome. — Sua vontade mesmo era pedir uma tequila para ver se tinha um pouco mais de coragem. — Eu só queria te trazer mesmo.

Guang-Hong gostou do sabor do prato, apesar de achar muito apimentado. Leo se divertia ao ver o chinês beber um gole de água a cada vez que engolia a comida. Isso quando não abria a boca, colocando a língua para fora, a abanando.

— Muito engraçado, Leo! — Dizia o chinês disfarçando uma cara de bravo, mas também ria de si mesmo internamente.

— Você está cansado? — Dizia Leo tentando parar de rir.

— De jeito nenhum!

— É que tem mais um lugar para irmos depois daqui.

— Onde?

— Central Park. Quer ir?

— Claro, vamos! — Disse Guang-Hong empolgado.

************************

Quando chegaram lá, já estava anoitecendo. Os dois nem perceberam o dia passar. O parque ainda estava coberto de neve, as árvores sem folhas e o lago congelado. Era uma paisagem linda, e a iluminação só enaltecia essa beleza.

— Eu não sabia que aqui tinham tantas coisas legais pra ver! — Disse Guang-Hong impressionado. — É imenso!

— É, sim. Nós podemos vir na primavera também, se quiser. A paisagem fica ainda mais maravilhosa! — Disse Leo, animado.

Guang-Hong ficou tão feliz só de lembrar que na primavera ainda estaria com Leo... E se dependesse dele, em todas as próximas primaveras de sua vida.

Pararam na ponte. Guang-Hong admirava a vista, enquanto Leo admirava seu rosto sorridente.

— Aqui é lindo, Leo!

— Sim... Muito lindo.

Guang virou-se para Leo, que desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

— _Quando é que vou conseguir falar com ele? E se eu não conseguir?_ — Pensava Leo, angustiado.

— Leo, estou com muito frio... — Disse Guang-Hong quase fazendo beicinho, fazendo com que Leo esquecesse os seus questionamentos.

— V-Você quer ir embora?

— Não...

Leo tomou coragem e aproximou-se de Guang. Passou os braços ao redor do garoto de frente para ele, na tentativa de protegê-lo do frio.

— Está melhor assim? — Perguntou Leo, colando seu corpo ao do chinês.

— S-Sim... — Respondeu Guang-Hong, ouvindo a voz de Leo perto demais da sua orelha.

Nem sabiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados. Leo olhou as horas e viu que já era bom para irem à pista de patinação. Olhou nos olhos do menor e disse:

— Guang, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

— Mesmo? — Animou-se o garoto.

— Sim, você vai gostar. Venha! — Segurou a mão do chinês e começou a levá-lo para fora do parque. O local onde estavam indo era perto dali e Leo já tinha planejado que fariam aquele percurso. Guang-Hong não perguntava nada, apenas acompanhava o outro, curioso com o que o esperava e Leo só ficava cada vez mais ansioso.

Chegaram ao local. Leo retirou as chaves do bolso, abrindo a porta principal. Trancaram-na e seguiram ao rinque.

— L-Leo, como você... Nós podemos? — Perguntava Guang-Hong incrédulo.

— Claro, Guang! — Respondeu com alegria. — O proprietário é amigo dos meus pais e eu frequento aqui desde muito pequeno. Ele permitiu.

— Uma pista só pra nós? Que legal! — Disse Guang empolgado.

Leo não podia acender muitas luzes para não chamar a atenção de quem estava fora, mas a luz da lua estava forte e também ajudava a clarear o local. Era o suficiente para que conseguissem ver um ao outro.

Guang-Hong colocou os patins antes de Leo e já foi para a pista. Leo ficou o admirando de onde estava enquanto terminava de amarrar o cadarço. Achava incrível como aquele rosto transmitia doçura. Admirava seus movimentos suaves e esvoaçar de cabelos. Não era necessário que tivesse música. Sentiu seu coração falhar quando o chinês, como uma criança, o olhou sorrindo e disse:

— Vem, Leo!

Então ele também entrou na pista de gelo. Os dois não tinham nenhuma coreografia ou canção para acompanhar, mas dançavam ao seu modo. Apenas o som das lâminas no gelo e de suas risadas ecoavam no local. Os dois aproximaram-se, um de frente para o outro dando as mãos enquanto ainda deslizavam. Ainda segurando suas mãos, Leo virou Guang-Hong de costas para ele enquanto cruzava seus braços em frente ao seu corpo. Virou-o novamente de frente para ele colocando as mãos em sua cintura, enquanto Guang-Hong também colocava as mãos atrás do pescoço do americano.

Enquanto dançavam desta forma, se olhando, seus sorrisos foram se desfazendo e os movimentos ficando mais lentos, até pararem por completo. Puxaram um ao outro fazendo seus corpos se aproximarem mais, e depois disso, seus rostos. Estavam tão perto. Guang-Hong, esquecendo toda a timidez, puxou Leo ainda mais e delicadamente encostou seus lábios aos dele, e o beijou suavemente. Se deu conta do que tinha feito e se afastou, observando a expressão surpresa de Leo.

— Guang...

— M-Me desculpe, Leo! Eu... eu... — Levou as próprias mãos à boca. Não conseguia dizer nada, estava extremamente constrangido. Nem conseguia e nem queria imaginar o que Leo estaria pensando naquele momento. Virou as costas e dirigiu-se à saída da pista.

Leo o observava, ainda em transe, quando foi até ele sem dizer uma palavra. Alcançou seu pulso antes que ele deixasse o gelo, segurando, não com força, mas com firmeza o suficiente para puxá-lo de volta colocando a mão dele em sua própria cintura, enquanto que com a outra, segurava sua nuca. Dessa vez foi Leo quem o beijou. Um beijo lento, profundo e apaixonado. Levou seus dedos aos cabelos de Guang-Hong fazendo com que entrassem pelos fios e colocou sua outra mão às costas dele, o puxando para mais perto de si. O chinês, por sua vez, passou os braços por trás do pescoço de Leo, o abraçando forte, e vez ou outra acariciando seus cabelos da mesma maneira que o outro fazia.

Agora ouviam apenas o barulho de suas respirações descompassadas, o atrito das mãos nas roupas e quase que conseguiam ouvir as batidas de seus corações, que diante daquele beijo batiam tão fortes e acelerados. Guang-Hong sentia, bem mais suave agora, o perfume que Leo tinha passado naquele dia, enquanto o outro sentia o perfume natural do chinês que já estava gravado em sua memória. A intensidade do beijo fazia com que seus corpos arrepiassem. Aquele beijo que era quase um desabafo, que fazia ir embora toda a angústia, ansiedade e medo. Não sentiam os pés tocarem o chão, não lembravam mais onde estavam, não lembravam de ninguém além deles mesmos.

Naquele momento, o tempo parou para eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariachi: orquestra de cordas tipicamente mexicana composta por três a doze instrumentistas.   
> Sombrero: significa chapéu em espanhol. Entretanto, o nome tornou-se consagrado, em todo o mundo, como o chapéu de abas enormes, típico do México. 
> 
> Mais uma vez agradeço a vocês que estão acompanhando, de coração! 
> 
> Beijos!


	8. A Liberdade

Aquele beijo, tão intenso e apaixonado, foi ficando mais lento, mais suave, até que os dois pararam e se olharam intensamente.

— Guang, eu preciso te dizer-

Leo foi interrompido por um barulho na porta. Ele e Guang se afastaram quando um homem entrou no local. Era Andrew.

— Ah, Leo, ainda está aqui! Não imaginava. Eu me esqueci de pegar algumas coisas.

Leo ficou sem jeito, e disse:

— Bom, nós já estávamos indo...

— Sim. — Confirmou Guang-Hong.

— Ah, Andrew, esse é o Guang-Hong! — Disse Leo, ainda com os sentimentos à flor da pele com o que acabara de acontecer.

— Muito prazer! — Disse Guang, sentindo-se da mesma forma que Leo.

— O prazer é meu! Ele é parente seu, Leo? — Perguntou o homem sorrindo.

— Não, o Guang é meu... amigo. — Leo hesitou, porque não sentia mais que a palavra “amigo” combinasse com eles. O chinês também ouviu essa palavra com estranheza, mesmo sabendo que o relacionamento deles nunca tinha evoluído mais do que isso... até aquele momento.

— Nossa, já está tarde! — Disse Andrew olhando seu celular. — Sua casa não é tão perto daqui, Leo. Vou levar vocês, vamos.

— Não precisa se incomodar, Andrew, nós vamos-

— Não aceito não como resposta! Faço questão de levar vocês. — Disse o homem animado, interrompendo Leo.

Leo se viu sem alternativa a não ser aceitar. Já tinha dito que estava de saída, e estava no estabelecimento dele. Realmente estava tarde e estavam longe de casa.

— Bom, obrigado então. — Disse Leo, tentando dar um sorriso.

Andrew foi na frente, seguido pelos dois. Parecia que o caminho até o carro era uma eternidade. Eles não conseguiram se olhar e nem dizer uma só palavra. No carro, Leo foi na frente com Andrew e Guang atrás de Leo. O chinês encostou-se no vidro de sua janela e percebeu que conseguia ver o rosto do outro no retrovisor. Ficou o caminho todo o olhando. O americano, distraído e envolvido em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu.

Quando Andrew os deixou em casa, Mónica apareceu na porta.

— Onde vocês estavam? — Ela parecia um pouco preocupada. — Leo, você se esqueceu da nossa visita de hoje? Vamos, entrem, eles acabaram de chegar.

Leo deu um tapa na própria testa. Há uma semana, seus pais haviam lhe avisado que seus tios vinham do México conhecer Nova York e aproveitariam para fazer-lhes uma visita. Já estava muito tarde, mais ou menos no horário no qual Guang-Hong chegou naquele dia. É, seriam mais alguns instantes de ansiedade sem poderem falar sobre o que houve.

Leo cumprimentou seus tios e apresentou Guang a eles. Todos estavam à mesa, comendo, conversando e sorrindo. Leo sentou-se de frente para o chinês. De vez em quando, trocavam olhares, mas desviavam, tensos. Os dois gostariam tanto de saber o que o outro estava pensando naquele momento...

Mónica estranhou o silêncio entre os dois. No começo, imaginou que poderiam ter brigado, mas lembrou-se de como tinha sido aquele dia e também do quanto chegaram tarde. Ela riu internamente deduzindo o que poderia ter ocorrido.

Quando Guang olhava para outra direção, Leo o olhava. E queria tanto beijá-lo de novo. Aquilo tinha sido tão bom e ele queria tanto repetir, que começou a se perguntar o que faria da vida se aquilo nunca mais acontecesse. Se nunca mais pudesse abraçá-lo, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, ver seu rosto tão de perto... O chinês virou-se para ele, que rapidamente desviou o olhar para baixo. Guang queria saber o que Leo tinha achado daquilo. Questionava-se: O que aconteceria depois? Qual era a relação deles agora? O que diria a ele? Será que poderia beijá-lo quando quisesse a partir daquele dia?

Mónica tentava alcançar alguns pratos que estavam no armário, mas sua altura não permitia. Pensou em pedir ajuda ao Juán que estava mais próximo, porém, seu marido era quase nada mais alto que ela. Então, chamou o mais alto da casa:

— Leo, preciso de ajuda aqui!

— Já vou, mãe!

Leo descruzou as pernas rapidamente para levantar-se e esbarrou-as nas de Guang debaixo da mesa. Foi o primeiro contato que tiveram depois do que tinha acontecido, e a tensão estava tão grande que foi inevitável não sentirem o sangue congelar naquela hora. Olharam um para o outro um tanto assustados e com um rubor nos rostos.

— Desculpa, Guang!

— N-Não foi nada, Leo.

Continuaram a se olhar por alguns instantes. Leo tentou dar um sorriso ou dizer algo para quebrar a tensão ou pelo menos para descobrir se estavam bem, mas não teve tempo.

— Leo!

— S-Sim, estou indo!

Estava sendo tudo tão rápido.

*****************

Após muito comerem (com exceção de Leo e Guang), todos foram para a sala. Juán estava ansioso para mostrar ao seu irmão seu novo esporte favorito e mostrar a ele que era bom: Baseball. Ligaram a TV para ver o jogo que, segundo o pai de Leo, era “muito importante”.

Todos se acomodaram nos sofás e poltronas, e para a tristeza de Leo e Guang, só sobraram para eles as poltronas individuais.

— _Parece que o universo resolveu conspirar contra mim._ — Pensou Leo, frustrado.

Passados alguns bons minutos de jogo, dava claramente para perceber que apenas o pai de Leo e seu tio se divertiam. Leo e Guang estavam muito cansados, até porque, na noite anterior não tinham dormido direito. Guang percebeu que Leo já fechava os olhos lentamente e sua cabeça pendia de um lado para o outro. Lembrou-se do dia que ele também caiu dormindo em seu ombro e parecia nem raciocinar direito de tanto sono. Conformou-se com a ideia de que só se falariam no dia seguinte.

— Ei, Leo! — Dizia Mónica, sussurrando para o filho. — Vá para sua cama!

Leo já nem se mexia.

— Eu levo ele, dona Mónica. — Disse Guang.

Mónica deu um sorriso travesso para Guang, deixando o chinês vermelho, e disse:

— É claro, Guang-Hong!

Então ela andou até Guang, e quando passou ao lado dele, disse, baixinho:

— Ele é todo seu.

O menino que já estava com vergonha, corou até as orelhas. Então olhou para Leo e acabou esquecendo toda a sua timidez naquele momento. Ele estava tão belo ali, dormindo.

— _Todo meu..._

O chinês pediu licença a todos que estavam na sala, colocou o braço de Leo por cima de seu pescoço e o ergueu. Aquele perfume ainda estava nele e Guang queria tanto sentir mais de perto...

Leo deu uma “acordada”, mas como naquele dia. Quase não andava sozinho. Já no corredor do quarto dele e um tanto longe de todos, Guang ouviu ele dizendo palavras desconexas. Quase o derrubou no chão com a vontade de rir da situação, novamente surpreendendo-se com o sono pesado do seu amado.

Colocou-o devagar na cama, tirando seus sapatos. O cobriu com um edredom e sentou-se ao seu lado, acariciando seu cabelo. Depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Afastou os lábios, mas continuou bem próximo ao seu rosto. Deu mais um beijo, dessa vez no canto dos lábios do americano.

— Boa noite, belo adormecido. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que o americano não o escutava. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

***************

A casa já estava em silêncio, todos dormindo... Menos Guang-Hong. Só conseguia pensar naquele beijo, na forma como Leo o olhava e o tinha abraçado protegendo do frio, e em como aquele dia tinha sido bom. Se ao menos conseguisse dormir para o tempo passar mais depressa...

O celular de Guang apita. Uma mensagem. Quem seria àquela hora? Verificou rapidamente.

_“Oi, Guang. Está acordado?”_

O coração do chinês saltava, suas mãos novamente tremiam. Não esperava aquilo.

_“Achei que você já estava dormindo, Leo! Eu não consegui pegar no sono até agora...”_

_“Eu estava dormindo, até alguém sussurrar ‘Boa noite, belo adormecido’ no meu ouvido, rs. Estou aqui fora, na porta de casa. O céu está lindo. Está frio, mas eu gostaria de dar uma volta com você. Você vem? Tudo bem se não quiser...”_

Guang não estava acreditando que Leo tinha escutado aquilo. Estava tão envergonhado! Muito mais do que antes. Mas não queria mais fugir. Não depois do que tinha acontecido na pista de patinação.

_“Estou indo.”_

Leo o esperava ansiosamente. Esperou todos dormirem para poder chamar Guang para sair, e esperava muito que tivesse sorte dele aceitar. Tinha acordado no momento em que Guang o deitou na cama. Se sentia tão mimado e cuidado pelo chinês naquela hora, que não quis mostrar que tinha despertado. Só precisou se conter para não demonstrar isso quando recebeu dois beijos e aquele sussurro. Esses gestos só fizeram com que a confiança de Leo aumentasse.

Guang-Hong, com pressa, colocou uma de suas roupas novas. Foi ao banheiro e tentou dar um jeito em seu cabelo. Respirou fundo e foi em direção à porta. Apesar do nervosismo ao ver Leo, sentiu-se derreter novamente por ele, e pode-se dizer o mesmo do americano quando viu o menor. Aquela situação era totalmente nova para os dois.

— Vamos, Guang? — Perguntou Leo sorrindo e olhando nos olhos do chinês, que se sentiu mais tranquilo ao ver a segurança do outro.

— Vamos. — Respondeu Guang sorrindo de volta, mas ainda sem olhar o outro diretamente nos olhos.

Leo estendeu sua mão para Guang, que odiou-se por não saber o que fazer naquela hora. Pensava:

— _Ele quer que eu segure a mão dele? Ou será que ele quer que eu entregue algo? Ele-_

— Não vai me dar a sua mão, Guang? — Perguntou Leo docemente, ainda sorrindo e notando a timidez do chinês.

— C-Claro! — Guang-Hong sentiu-se aliviado por Leo ter deixado claro. Colocou sua mão sobre a dele que separou seus dedos com os seus, entrelaçando-os. Guang sentiu seu rosto queimar e olhou em outra direção para que Leo não visse seu rosto vermelho. Leo também sentiu-se envergonhado com a aproximação.

Começaram a caminhar, mas não falavam nada. Em seus pensamentos eles apenas repetiam “estamos andando de mãos dadas”, como se aquilo pudesse ser um sonho. Na rua, poucas pessoas devido ao horário. O céu estrelado, a lua cheia e o frio, que não incomodava pelo tanto que seus corações estavam aquecidos.

Leo iniciou um carinho na mão de Guang com seu polegar, o que fez o coração do chinês acelerar. Ele retribuiu o carinho, deixando Leo feliz, e perguntou:

— Onde estamos indo, Leo?

— Eu só... queria mesmo dar uma volta com você. Mas podemos ir pra onde você quiser. — Respondeu, olhando para o chinês.

— B-Bom... — Guang se empolgou com a ideia e sentiu o corpo tremer ao pensar que o lugar tinha um clima muito romântico. — Sabe aquele lugar que você me levou da última vez que vim pra cá? Aquele lugar que dá pra ver a Estátua da Liberdade?

— Sim! O Battery Park. — Leo também se animou com a ideia. — Vai ser ótimo!

Leo morava há 15 minutos deste local. À medida que se aproximavam, ficavam mais tensos, principalmente Guang, que tremia tanto a ponto de seus dentes começaram a se bater. Leo, imaginando que era frio, soltou sua mão e passou o braço por trás de suas costas, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Guang colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo, não sabendo se deveria abraçá-lo de volta ou não. Leo aproximou-se ainda mais, deitando sua cabeça sobre a do menor, fazendo o chinês ter que buscar mais ar para respirar.

**************

Guang encantou-se com a visão da Estátua da Liberdade à noite, mesmo de longe. Fazia uma harmonia perfeita com o céu estrelado e a água iluminada. Os dois encostaram-se na proteção de ferro que ficava à beira da baía, de frente para a paisagem.

— Guang, me desculpe por te tirar da cama a essa hora e nesse frio.

— Não tem problema... — Guang olhou para Leo e sorriu, fazendo seu coração falhar mais uma vez. — Eu gostei!

Leo segurou suas mãos, fazendo o outro ficar de frente para ele, e disse, ansioso:

— Precisamos conversar. Eu tenho umas coisas pra te dizer desde ontem... Na verdade eu acho que desde sempre, mas... — Leo olhou para baixo. Não sabia por onde começar e ainda tinha medo do que Guang ia pensar.

— Leo... — Disse Guang apertando as mãos de Leo com mais força. — Pode falar o que quiser pra mim.

Leo o olhou de volta e sorriu. Percebeu que não tinha um roteiro certo para dizer o que sentia, bastava apenas dizer o que estava em seu coração. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Guang, lhe acariciando, e disse:

— Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci... por fora e por dentro. Todo esse tempo eu tentei me conformar só com a sua amizade, mas eu sempre quis mais do que isso, Guang. Você me conquistava a cada dia e continua conquistando. Eu tinha medo de dizer, de você não querer mais falar comigo, ou de repente você sentir o mesmo e começar a sofrer como eu sofria. Agora, mesmo com você aqui, eu ainda tinha medo, só que ficou impossível esconder. É uma tortura estar perto de você e não poder te tocar e te falar o que eu sinto. — Colocou a outra mão também no rosto do chinês, levantando sua cabeça suavemente. — Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, Guang.

Guang-Hong não sentia mais o chão debaixo de seus pés. Só sentia o coração bater com tanta força que até o assustava. Sua visão embaçou e ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, mas ele sorria.

— Leo... — Disse num sussurro, passando as duas mãos por trás do pescoço do americano que por sua vez, levou as mãos à sua cintura.

O chinês surpreendeu o americano com outro beijo, tão suave quanto o primeiro, fazendo novamente com que os dois se arrepiassem com a sensação tão boa que era a de beijar a quem amavam. Encerraram o beijo e permaneceram abraçados, com suas testas encostadas.

Guang continuou:

— Leo, eu não tinha tanta certeza do que eu sentia, eu nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém... Eu só sabia que era muito especial o que tínhamos, mas acho que, assim como você, eu tentava me conformar apenas com a amizade. Até eu ver sua foto com a Mia e você dizer que era sua namorada. Eu senti tanto medo... Tive medo de perder você de alguma forma, senti ciúmes, senti que era eu quem deveria estar na foto com você! Foi aí que eu tive que assumir os meus sentimentos. — Afastou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Leo. — E o que eu sinto é muito forte. Eu também sou muito apaixonado por você.

Foi inevitável que Leo também não se emocionasse. Esperava tanto por aquele dia, aquelas palavras, aqueles beijos... Os dois pareciam estar em um sonho.

Ficaram namorando e trocando carinhos naquele lugar até perceberem que já estava amanhecendo. Eles estavam de frente para a paisagem, Leo o abraçava por trás com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, de olhos fechados, sentindo seu cheiro. Disse perto de sua orelha, com uma voz doce:

— Precisamos ir embora, _chico bonito._

Guang sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz de Leo tão perto, falando aquilo, e como se não bastasse, em espanhol. Sorriu e disse, em tom de brincadeira:

— Mas já? Como você é chato. — Virou-se de frente para o americano. — Já se cansou de mim, é?

Leo não resistiu àquele sorriso travesso e lhe roubou um beijo, deixando o chinês surpreso. Depois, lhe disse olhando nos olhos intensamente:

—Será que tem algum jeito de cansar de você?

Mais uma vez, Leo conseguiu o deixar envergonhado. Mas o chinês estava adorando ouvir aquelas coisas dele.

***************

Quando chegaram em casa, Mónica já estava acordada. Tentaram entrar fazendo silêncio, mas foi tudo em vão.

— Olá, meninos! — Disse ela quase cantando e dando um sorriso malicioso.

— B-Bom dia, dona Mónica. — Disse Guang envergonhado, percebendo que a mãe de Leo já estava percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

— Olá, mãe! — Disse Leo sorrindo. — Quer que eu faça o café?

— Eu já fiz. — Disse olhando para os dois, ainda com aquele sorrisinho no rosto. — Venham!

Antes de se sentarem à mesa, o celular de Guang-Hong tocou. Ele olhava tenso para a tela.

— Leo... — Disse Guang ficando pálido.

— O que foi, Guang? — Leo perguntou extremamente preocupado.

— É a minha mãe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chico bonito = Menino bonito) 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!   
> Obrigada por lerem. Vejo vocês no próximo! <3


	9. Camélias Vermelhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! De volta com mais um capítulo.  
> Boa leitura! <3  
> Até as notas finais.
> 
> Da fofura para o drama em 3, 2 1.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Só se ouvia o vibrar do celular de Guang-Hong.

— Você não vai atender? — Perguntou Leo, preocupado. O menino não conseguiu responder. Tinha uma expressão confusa.

— Querido, acho melhor você atender. — Aconselhou Mónica. — Não fuja. Veja o que sua mãe quer.

Guang aceitou o conselho de Mónica. Respirou fundo, mas quando foi atender, a ligação caiu.

— Será que ela vai ligar de novo? — A dúvida de Guang foi respondida imediatamente, com o seu celular tocando de novo. — Bom, eu vou atender lá no meu quarto.

Correu em direção ao seu quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Sentou-se em sua cama sentido o celular quase escorregando devido ao suor e tremor de suas mãos.

— A-alô?

— Guang-Hong, nós precisamos conversar. — Disse Liang, com um tom muito estranho e apressado. Guang sentia que ela falava como se estivesse se contendo de fazer alguma coisa. Mas isso não impediu o garoto de se descontrolar.

— Conversar? É sério isso? Agora você quer conversar? — Perguntou o menino, alterado. — Depois de tudo-

— Eu estou em Nova York. — Disse ela interrompendo o filho. — Eu sei que você veio pra cá porque vi suas fotos nas redes sociais.

Guang-Hong ficou atônito. Sentiu o tremor do corpo ficando cada vez mais intenso. Em Nova York? O que ela queria? O que pretendia fazer?

— Por que você está aqui? — Perguntou irritado e com lágrimas embaçando sua visão.

— Eu estou em um hotel. Vou lhe enviar a minha localização para que você venha.

— Eu não vou! — Gritou, fazendo Mónica e Leo se preocuparem ao ouvirem.

— Eu só quero conversar, Guang-Hong! — Gritou Liang de volta. — Eu não vim até aqui à toa, então... Por favor...

Guang percebeu que ao final da frase a voz de sua mãe estava chorosa. Será que era por isso que ela estava se contendo? Ainda estava irritado, tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua casa antes de partir ainda o machucava muito. Mas amava a sua mãe. As lágrimas rolaram lembrando-se dela o arrumando para ir à escola, torcendo por ele nas apresentações, cuidando dele enquanto estava doente e chorando de preocupação quando ele precisou ficar internado por conta de uma pneumonia. Como o pai era tão ausente, só tinham um ao outro naquela casa, faziam-se companhia todos os dias.

— _O que pode acontecer se eu for, afinal? Ela não pode me obrigar a voltar pra China._ — Pensou o garoto. — Sim, eu vou. Mas vou imediatamente pra conversarmos de uma vez. — Disse de maneira que Liang não notasse que ele estava chorando.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou lhe enviar minha localização por mensagem.

— Vou ficar aguardando. — Ao dizer isso, Guang encerrou a ligação e deixou o choro sair. Leo deu dois toques na porta, e sem aguardar confirmação de podia entrar a abriu. Ouviu Guang chorando e não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando a sua cabeça e a deitando em seu ombro. Não dizia nada, apenas afagava os seus cabelos.

Depois de algum tempo, Guang-Hong se acalmou, secou as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça, olhando para Leo. Disse:

— Ainda não te contei o motivo de ter saído de casa.

— Não, não disse. Mas tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso. — Disse Leo fazendo carinho no rosto do menor.

— Eu quero te contar. Não preciso mais esconder.

Leo o olhava com curiosidade e um tanto de medo pelo que seria dito. O chinês continuou:

— Como eu te disse, depois de ver aquela sua foto com a Mia, eu entendi o que eu... sinto por você, e isso ficou cada vez mais intenso. Nós já nos falávamos muito, mas não sei se você reparou que depois daquele dia começamos a nos falar muito mais. Eu estava tão focado em você e só pensando em você... não estava mais fazendo nada direito, e minha mãe começou a se preocupar. Aí ela pegou o meu celular e descobriu a senha, que por acaso era a data do seu aniversário. Não tinha como esconder. Eu confessei a ela o que sentia, mas foi tudo do pior jeito. Então ela contou pro meu pai, que quase me bateu e disse que se eu não me afastasse de você, eu teria que ir embora. E agora estou aqui. — Sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Leo. — Não estou nem um pouco arrependido.

Leo tapava a própria boca com sua mão com uma expressão de quem estava assustado. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ele abraçou forte o chinês.

— Você passou... por isso... se eu soubesse... — Dizia Leo entre soluços. Segurou o rosto do menor, o olhando profundamente. — Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém te fazer mal.

Guang fez o mesmo que Leo havia feito com ele. Não falou nada mais, apenas o abraçou até que se sentisse melhor. Percebeu que Liang já deveria estar esperando muito no hotel.

— O problema, Leo, é que minha mãe já sabe que estou aqui e ela veio pra cá. — A fala de Guang fez com que Leo arregalasse os olhos. O chinês pegou o celular, abrindo a mensagem da mãe com sua localização e mostrando ao americano. — Ela está neste hotel. Disse que só quer conversar. Eu preciso ir agora.

— Não! — Gritou Leo, impulsivamente. — Eu... Eu vou com você! Nem que eu te espere lá fora. — Estava com uma expressão preocupada. — Por favor, me deixe ir com você.

Guang sorriu docemente para Leo e respondeu.

— É claro. Eu adoraria que você fosse.

*****************

O táxi os deixou em frente ao hotel. Leo ficou aguardando Guang na recepção. O chinês estava com o coração acelerado. Esqueceu até de perguntar se o pai estava junto, porque a mãe só saía com ele. Só saía de casa sozinha se fosse para fazer compras, e tinha que detalhar o horário que sairia e que voltaria para o seu pai. Um fato que o irritava mais e mais à medida que ia ficando mais velho e entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Guang parou em frente à porta e deu três toques, então viu sua mãe abrir quase que imediatamente. Ficou chocado com a aparência de Liang. Estava abatida, com olheiras, pálida e com os olhos inchados. Isso fez com que instantaneamente Guang a abraçasse.

— O que você tem? Está doente? — Perguntou o menino preocupado. Liang começou a chorar.

— Me perdoa, filho! — Dizia abraçando Guang muito forte. — Por favor, perdoe a ignorância de sua mãe. A última coisa que quero no mundo é ver você sofrendo!

— Vamos entrar, mãe. — Disse Guang, fazendo força para engolir o choro que fazia doer a sua garganta.

Os dois se sentaram na cama. Guang secava as lágrimas da mulher.

— Então? O que faz aqui? O que queria conversar?

— Estes últimos dias foram terríveis. — Dizia tentando se acalmar para que o choro não atrapalhasse a sua explicação. — Assim que o vi saindo por aquela porta sem poder falar nada, o pesadelo começou. Eu fiquei assustada com seus sentimentos pelo...

— Leo.

— Isso. Aquilo foi novo pra mim. Você sabe como fui criada e sabe como é o seu pai. A minha ignorância é muito grande, mas os meus sentimentos falaram mais alto. E é claro, meu amor, que você não está fazendo nada de errado! Eu fui muito cruel com você. Então eu tentei falar com o seu pai, mas você sabe como ele é. Nós brigamos. Ele disse que se eu tentasse falar com você, estaria indo contra ele, e ele tinha o controle de tudo o que eu fazia no meu celular.

— Ridículo.

— Então eu decidi que ia embora daquele inferno. Acho que ele pensou que eu nunca seria capaz disso. Peguei umas economias que estava fazendo e vim, enquanto ele estava no trabalho. Deixei um bilhete deixando claro o que eu pensava e sentia. Ele só tentou me ligar uma vez, e eu não atendi. Agora não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Estou com medo.

Guang fechou os olhos com força, abaixando a cabeça. Não conseguiu conter o choro. Liang continuou.

— Esses dias foram tão tristes e solitários sem você, meu filho. — Liang passou as mãos nos cabelos de Guang. — Eu entendo se você não quiser me perdoar.

— É claro que eu perdoo, mãe. Eu te amo! — Disse Guang a abraçando. — Agora nós só precisamos achar um lugar pra você ficar. Não quero que você volte pra China, de jeito nenhum.

*****************

Guang encontrou Leo na recepção à sua espera. O americano viu seus olhos vermelhos, mas ficou mais tranquilo ao ver que o americano sorria para ele.

— E aí, como foi?

— Ela queria pedir perdão. Se arrependeu da forma que as coisas aconteceram. Mas o meu pai continua pensando da mesma forma, então eles se desentenderam e ela saiu de casa. Preciso encontrar um lugar pra ela ficar. — Disse Guang, parecendo preocupado.

— Fico feliz que ela tenha se arrependido, mas é uma pena ela ter saído de casa assim. Mas pode deixar que eu vou ajudar vocês. Enquanto isso, ela pode ficar lá em casa! — Disse Leo animado. — Hotel é muito caro.

— Não, Leo! Já estou dando trabalho demais-

— Ah se os meus pais escutam você falando uma barbaridade dessa... — O americano o interrompeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— É sério, Leo. Eu sou muito grato a vocês, muito mesmo. Mas você sabe que eu não posso ficar lá pra sempre. Talvez eu até vá morar com a minha mãe quando encontrar um apartamento...

Os dois adoravam morar na mesma casa, ainda mais agora. Porém, Guang sabia que ali era a casa dos pais de Leo, e já foi para lá ciente de que era temporário. Leo também sabia disso.

— Bom, tudo bem. — Disse o Leo segurando nas mãos do menor. — Desde que você more bem pertinho de mim e eu possa te ver todos os dias.

— Nossa. Nem parece que eu morava na China até um dia desses. — Os dois gargalharam. De fato, eles sabiam que agora não suportariam novamente uma distância como aquela. Quanto mais tempo pudessem passar juntos, melhor. — Vou fazer de tudo para que seja perto. E é claro que vamos nos ver sempre! Ainda mais agora que somos... — Repentinamente Guang interrompeu a si próprio, pressionando os lábios um no outro.

— O que nós somos, Guang? — Disse Leo com um sorriso malicioso.

O chinês ficou ruborizado e desviou o olhar. Leo segurou seu queixo o fazendo olhar em seus olhos e continuou:

— É só você me falar o que quer que sejamos, e seremos. — Ao dizer isso, Leo fechou os olhos e riu de si mesmo, voltando em seguida a olhar para o menor. — Eu estou mesmo em suas mãos, Guang.

O chinês arregalou os olhos ainda mais corado. Olhou para baixo, sorrindo docemente, e tentando vencer toda a sua timidez disse:

— Leo... — Olhou para o americano por baixo das sobrancelhas. — Você quer... namorar comigo?

Leo ficou simplesmente encantado. Segurou as duas mãos de Guang e depositou um beijo em cada uma delas.

— Eu me sinto seu namorado já faz muito tempo, _mi chico_.

Guang sentiu o rosto queimar. Leo sabia como o deixar tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sem jeito. Também queria o surpreender daquela maneira. Então, sem saber se ia acertar ou não, arriscou, com a voz trêmula:

— _E-Estoy enamorado de ti._

Leo ergueu as sobrancelhas e corou, surpreso com a atitude do menor. Sorriu e o abraçou, dizendo ao seu ouvido:

— Eu também. E muito. Estou cada dia mais encantado com você.

Os dois resolveram voltar a pé, caminhando devagar, de mãos dadas. Não estava tão frio neste dia, o tempo estava agradável. No meio da caminhada, Leo demonstrou ter visto algo que lhe chamou a atenção e parou.

— Guang, eu já volto. Só um minuto!

— Tudo bem. — O chinês não questionou, até porque não deu tempo. Também não conseguiu saber o que ele ia fazer e nem saber que lugar era aquele no qual Leo tinha entrado. Estava longe o suficiente para não conseguir enxergar a placa.

Em aproximadamente três minutos, Leo voltava, com as mãos para trás, parando ansioso e sorridente em frente a Guang, até finalmente revelar o que segurava.

— Pra você! — Disse Leo estendendo em direção ao menor um pequeno buquê de camélias vermelhas.

Guang levou sua mão à própria boca, surpreso. Então segurou as flores e as levou até o próprio rosto, sorrindo e sentido o perfume delas.

— Obrigado, Leo. São lindas! — Disse com o rosto quase da cor daquelas flores.

— Que bom que você gostou. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem do seu programa curto do ano passado, Le Parfum des Fleurs. Foi tão lindo. O meu coração batia tão forte. Eu pensei que eu realmente estava sem saída por sua causa.

Guang só ouvia o que Leo dizia, novamente ficando sem palavras. O americano, sem se importar com quem passava ou com o que acontecia ao seu redor, aproximou-se de Guang, o puxando para perto e encostando seu nariz no dele.

— Mas agora você está aqui. Comigo. E pra mim, nada mais importa.

Moveu os lábios contra os do menor em um beijo breve, mas que arrancou suspiros do chinês. Os dois sorriram e seguiram para casa.

No caminho, eles encontraram um anúncio de um apartamento para alugar. Parecia bom para Guang e sua mãe, e ficava a apenas algumas quadras de distância da casa de Leo. Sentiu-se com sorte, mas com o coração apertado de ter que se mudar, mesmo tendo ficado poucos dias na casa do namorado.

— Vou ligar pra minha mãe. Temos que ver isso logo.

— Tudo bem. — Disse Leo sorrindo. — Enquanto você liga, vou dar notícias à Mia, que deve estar querendo me matar.

_“Oi, Mia! Desculpa a demora. Aconteceram tantas coisas...”_

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente.

_“Finalmente! Como foi? Fala tudo!”_

_“Bom, ontem nós passeamos o dia todo. À noite, fomos à pista de patinação e aí ele me beijou. Sim, na boca, antes que você pergunte. Ele achou que tinha feito bobagem e quase foi embora, aí eu o beijei. xD  
Só que depois disso apareceram muitas pessoas no nosso caminho. Então, de madrugada, chamei ele pra sair, e falamos tudo o que sentíamos. Ficamos juntos até amanhecer. Hoje ele me pediu em namoro. É isso.”_

Leo achou que Mia estava demorando muito para responder e começou a se preocupar.

_“Mia?”_

_“Miaaaaaa!”_

_“Ei!”_

Quando Leo já estava quase ligando pra ela, veio a resposta:

_“Você fez eu quase quebrar o celular e ainda bater o dedinho na cama. Eu nem sei como comemorar isso de tão feliz que eu estou por vocês! Finalmente! Vocês estão juntos! Nem estou acreditando.”_

_“Você foi essencial nesse processo. Obrigado por ser minha amiga, por aguentar o meu choro, me aconselhar e torcer por mim.”_

******************

— Chegamos, mãe! — Disse Leo ao entrar em casa.

— Ah, que bom! Vocês demoraram. Como foi?

Guang explicou tudo à Mónica que se sentiu aliviada.

— Acho que já encontramos o apartamento também. Se tivermos sorte, será este mesmo. — Disse Guang à Mónica finalizando a explicação.

— Entendo. Mas você sabe, Guang, se precisarem ficar aqui, a casa é de vocês. — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Obrigado!

— Mãe, nós temos uma novidade. — Disse Leo quase interrompendo Guang, que o olhou assustado.

— O que é? — Mónica perguntou, curiosa.

— Eu e o Guang estamos namorando! — Disse o americano segurando a mão do menor, que ficou extremamente envergonhado.

Mónica ficou por uns instantes boquiaberta e começou a sorrir. Deu um abraço nos meninos e disse:

— Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Finalmente vocês se acertaram.

— Como assim “finalmente”? — Disse Leo estranhando o que a mãe tinha dito.

— Ah, Leo. Por favor! Você é meu filho. Eu te conheço. E nem precisava conhecer pra saber que você estava caidinho pelo Guang. E ele por você. Até o seu pai que é distraído percebeu. — Dizia Mónica despreocupadamente, enquanto os dois meninos ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos.

— Mãe! — Disse Leo falando mais alto que o normal. Os três começaram a gargalhar.

No dia seguinte, Guang e sua mãe iriam ver o apartamento. Sabiam que estava perto de Guang se mudar, mas eles acreditavam que as coisas não seriam tão diferentes de como estão agora. O que poderia mudar, afinal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi chico = Meu menino  
> Estoy enamorado de ti = Estou apaixonado por você.
> 
> Finalzinho mais suave pra compensar o último, rs.  
> Eu espero MUITO que vocês tenham gostado.  
> Ainda não acabou, então, espero ver vocês no próximo!
> 
> Beijos! <3


	10. Descobertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá de novo!   
> Me desculpem por ter demorado mais desta vez. Eu nunca escrevi coisas como as que escrevi hoje, então acabou sendo mais lento. Espero que gostem (espero muito)!   
> AVISO:   
> Este capítulo contém cenas quentes. 
> 
> Leiam as notas finais, please! 
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

Guang e Liang foram visitar o apartamento onde provavelmente seria o seu novo lar. Tinha dois quartos, uma cozinha bem reformada e uma sala pequena e aconchegante.

— Pertinho da casa do Leo. — Era só o que Guang-Hong pensava.

— E então? Gostou, Guang? — Perguntou Liang, já demonstrando pela sua expressão que ela havia gostado.

— Gostei muito, mãe! — Respondeu o menino, empolgado.

Decidiram então que morariam lá mesmo. Consideraram-se sortudos por encontrarem tão rápido um lugar bom e com um valor de aluguel razoável. A mudança seria em três dias, e nesse meio tempo, conseguiram deixar tudo pronto. Compraram os móveis que precisariam e fizeram uma limpeza no apartamento. A família de Leo se dispôs a ajudar com a mudança.

O dia então, chegou. Leo olhava com tristeza Guang-Hong arrumar as suas malas, mesmo sabendo que morariam tão perto.

— Ei, não faça essa cara! — Disse Guang percebendo a expressão do namorado e aproximando-se dele. — Vamos nos ver sempre! Todos os dias, se você quiser.

Leo ficou um tempo o olhando e então sorriu.

— Tem razão. É que é difícil me despedir de você até pra ir dormir. — Disse Leo fazendo Guang gargalhar.

Ficaram se olhando e acariciando o rosto um do outro, até serem interrompidos pela voz alta de Juán:

— Ei, seus moleques! Estamos atrasados. Deixem pra namorar mais tarde. — Sorriu gentilmente, bagunçando os cabelos de Guang. — Venha sempre nos visitar, sim?

— Sim, senhor! — Disse Guang sorrindo de volta para o pai de Leo.

****

Liang os esperava em frente ao prédio. Cumprimentou a todos, mas se sentiu um tanto sem jeito ao falar com Leo por imaginar que Guang-Hong tinha lhe contado o motivo pelo qual saiu de casa.

— Eu nem sei como agradecer a vocês! — Disse a chinesa se dirigindo à família de Leo.

— Imagina! Não precisa agradecer. — Disse Mónica sorridente. — Afinal de contas, vocês são da nossa família agora. Não é?

No mesmo momento, Leo e Guang olharam para Liang esperando sua reação. Ela olhava para Mónica com uma expressão um tanto surpresa, mas em seguida sorriu, e neste momento Leo a achou tão parecida com Guang.

— Sim, tem razão. — Disse a chinesa.

Já era fim de tarde quando terminaram de organizar tudo. Liang fez questão de preparar um café e pediu a Guang que fosse até a padaria comprar algumas coisas gostosas para acompanhar. Claro que Leo foi com ele.

Os cinco tiveram uma ótima refeição e uma conversa muito divertida. O cheiro de café tinha invadido totalmente o local, e os raios já suaves do sol entravam gentilmente pelas janelas.

— Liang, nós temos que ir. — Disse Mónica levantando-se, juntamente com Juán.

— Não vão ainda, fiquem mais um pouco! — Pediu Liang.

— Nós realmente temos que ir. — Disse Mónica. — Você poderia ir nos visitar qualquer dia desses!

— Sim, claro! — Disse Liang abrindo um grande sorriso.

— Apareça quando quiser.

— Obrigada, mais uma vez. Por hoje, e também por terem cuidado do meu filho. Por terem acolhido ele. — Os olhos da chinesa lacrimejaram. — Também peço desculpas por ter o deixado ir e ter agido como agi.

Liang fez uma reverência aos dois, mas em seguida foi levantada por Mónica, que a abraçou.

— Acredite, foi um imenso prazer. Seu filho é encantador e fará muita falta em nossa casa. Você não precisa se desculpar, também. Todos falhamos, o importante é reconhecer, e você já fez isso. Não se preocupe! — Mónica afastou-se, apontou para Leo e Guang e cochichou — Veja como eles estão felizes.

— Sim. — Disse Liang secando suas lágrimas e olhando para os meninos que sorriam um para o outro, conversando de maneira empolgada.

Mónica pigarreou alto chamando a atenção dos garotos e perguntou:

— Ainda não vai embora, Leo?

— A-Ah, bem, eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco... — disse ficando corado — Claro, se não for incomodar a senhora, dona Liang.

— De maneira alguma! — Respondeu a chinesa, alegre por estar se sentindo mais à vontade ao falar com o rapaz. Guang ficou feliz ao ver aquela pequena interação entre eles. Para ele, já significava muito.

— Bom, então vamos. — Disse Juán, como sempre, falando alto. — Até mais tarde, Leo. E tchau, genro!

— Pai! — Exclamou Leo, envergonhado, mas contendo o riso por perceber que o pai queria provocar.

— T-Tchau, seu Juán. — Disse Guang acenando, ruborizado.

*****

Já era noite, e Leo e Guang-Hong apreciavam a visão que tinham da varanda do novo apartamento, sentindo uma leve brisa bater em seus rostos:

— A vista é tão bonita aqui, Guang!

— É sim. — Guang disse e deslizou a mão pelo parapeito até alcançar a de Leo. — Você é meu namorado.

Leo gargalhou pelo fato de Guang ter dito isso tão de repente. Abraçou o chinês, afagou seus cabelos e disse:

— Sim, nós somos, menino lindo.

— Eu sei que pareceu engraçado dizer isso assim, mas é que às vezes eu nem acredito que seja verdade. É tão bom!

— Mas é a realidade! A realidade mais linda que eu poderia viver.

Guang puxou Leo mais para perto e beijou seus lábios brevemente, afinal, sua mãe estava logo atrás deles, na sala.

— Não vá mais para longe de mim. — Disse Leo, como quem implorava.

— Vamos ficar sempre juntos agora. — Disse Guang, sorrindo. — Não se preocupe.

**************

Os meses se passaram, já era primavera. Leo e Guang voltaram aos treinos, rigorosamente. Um visitava o outro com frequência e a amizade de Liang com a família de Leo tornou-se muito grande, principalmente com Mónica. A chinesa também já tinha conseguido um emprego. Nesse meio tempo, seu ex-marido havia lhe mandado a seguinte mensagem:

“Você me fez um favor ao ir embora. Nem pense em voltar. Vocês se merecem... Você e esse aí que chama de filho. Não preciso de traidores ao meu lado.”

O que ela fez ao ler a mensagem, foi apenas rir e ter mais certeza de que tinha feito a melhor escolha de sua vida se afastando de alguém tão desprezível. Estava feliz, sentia-se livre. Notava cada vez mais o quanto Leo e Guang se gostavam e importavam-se um com o outro. Ver o seu filho tão feliz era tudo o que ela queria.

Era fim de tarde, e Liang se arrumava para sair. Havia marcado com Mónica e mais algumas amigas de irem a um barzinho. Seria a primeira vez que sairia com amigas. Na verdade, a primeira vez que sairia para se divertir, e estava muito empolgada.

— Guang? — Gritou Liang, do banheiro, enquanto terminava de arrumar os cabelos.

— Sim, mãe? — Respondeu Guang, de seu quarto, mexendo no celular.

— Eu estou saindo. Acho que vou demorar. Você vai ficar bem?

— Não se preocupe. O Leo está vindo pra cá daqui a pouco.

— Tudo bem, então. — Disse terminando de calçar as sandálias com pressa. — Até mais tarde!

— Até!

Após aproximadamente vinte minutos, Leo chegou. Guang o recebeu com um selinho e reparou que ele estava carregando muitas sacolas.

— O que é tudo isso, Leo?

— Ah, a minha mãe disse que ia sair com a sua hoje, e como eu sei que você não tem muito jeito pra isso e ia acabar comprando bobagens, eu decidi cozinhar pra você! — Disse sorrindo e ansioso pela reação de Guang.

— Ah, Leo! — Disse Guang mostrando-se contente e abraçando forte o americano. — Você é demais! Obrigado.

— Não tem que me agradecer. Eu faço isso porque eu... — Leo deu uma pausa, incerto do que diria naquele momento. — Porque eu gosto muito de você, Guang.

— Eu posso te ajudar? Aí você me ensina algumas coisas.

— Sim, claro que pode! Afinal, da próxima vez, quem vai cozinhar é você.

Os dois riram e foram para a cozinha. Leo preparou um delicioso jantar com a ajuda de Guang. Após ficarem satisfeitos, Guang propôs que assistissem a algum filme e Leo aceitou. Guang colocou o seu notebook na cama e os dois se deitaram de barriga para baixo, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Ah, não sei qual escolher! — Disse Guang já impaciente, tentando decidir dentre todos os filmes disponíveis no streaming.

— Olha, esse aqui parece interessante. — Disse Leo apontando para um filme. Guang concordou e eles começaram a assistir.

O americano começou a se arrepender de ter escolhido aquele filme. Estava achando muito tedioso. Não sabia se Guang estava achando o mesmo, mas não quis o interromper perguntando. Decidiu que veria até o final. Aproximou-se mais de Guang e passou o braço pelas suas costas, acomodando o queixo em seu ombro.  
  
Guang começou a distrair-se do filme ao sentir a respiração de Leo muito próxima de sua orelha. Não tinha como ignorar, aquilo o estava arrepiando da cabeça aos pés. Tentou focar no filme, mas cada pequeno movimento de Leo era motivo de seu coração bater mais rápido. Algum tempo depois, Leo passou sua perna por cima da de Guang, e neste momento, o chinês deu um suspiro profundo, de alguém que estava nervoso. Leo, preocupado, perguntou:

— Tá tudo bem?

Ao ouvir a voz suave e carinhosa de Leo tão perto de seu ouvido, a reação imediata de Guang foi virar o seu rosto em direção a ele. Seus rostos ficaram muito perto. As respirações quentes se misturavam, e seus lábios aproximavam-se cada vez mais. Leo fechou os olhos e tomou os lábios de Guang para si, de forma lenta e suave.  
  
Já tinham se beijado diversas vezes, mas desta vez as sensações eram muito diferentes... estavam sozinhos em um quarto, não havia nenhum barulho além do filme que passava e seus corpos estavam muito próximos um do outro, e na mesma cama. O beijo ia se aprofundando cada vez mais. Leo puxava a nuca de Guang que ia virando o corpo em direção a ele. O chinês fois se deitando com a ajuda de Leo, até apoiar as costas na cama.

Pouco tempo depois, Leo se viu com o corpo totalmente sobre o de Guang, que o abraçou também com as pernas. Suas respirações estavam tão fortes que se houvesse alguém do lado de fora do quarto teria ouvido. Começaram a mover seus quadris um contra o outro, e com esse movimento, sentiram suas excitações, fazendo o chinês soltar um gemido. O próprio se assustou com isso, afastando Leo repentinamente, como se acabasse de descobrir o que estavam fazendo. Ficaram se olhando, ofegantes, ambos com um olhar que perguntava se podiam continuar ou não.

— Leo, eu... eu nunca... Até meu primeiro beijo foi com você. — Disse o chinês, mostrando uma expressão preocupada.

— Mas, Guang, eu... nunca fui além dos beijos com ninguém. S-Só beijei duas pessoas na minha vida, não ache que eu sou... experiente. Acho que estamos nos sentindo da mesma maneira.  
  
Guang-Hong, apesar de ainda estar muito ansioso, sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Estavam na mesma situação, iriam descobrir juntos coisas novas. O chinês deu um lindo sorriso para o seu companheiro, que retribuiu suspirando. Voltaram a se beijar devagar, e o calor de seus corpos retornava com mais intensidade do que antes. Agora sentiam que podiam avançar mais.  
  
Leo foi escorregando a mão que estava na nuca de Guang pelo seu pescoço, passando pelo seu peito, até alcançar o final de sua blusa, colocando a mão por baixo e sentindo a pele de sua barriga. Guang, por sua vez, desceu as mãos pelas costas do americano, levantando levemente sua blusa, fazendo um carinho no seu cóccix com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que o americano se arrepiasse.

A mão de Leo deslizou mais para baixo e alcançou o botão da calça de Guang. O americano ajoelhou-se na cama para abrí-lo, em seguida abrindo o zíper, sempre mantendo contato visual com o chinês, tentando decifrar o que ele sentia. Viu que ele estava vermelho, mas pela sua expressão não era timidez desta vez. Leo puxou sua calça, e desviou o olhar para baixo, voltando a olhar para Guang logo depois, engolindo seco. Acariciou lentamente sua intimidade por cima do fino tecido da boxer, arrancando um forte suspiro do chinês, e também a retirou em seguida.

Guang-Hong respirava descompassadamente e com ansiedade. Seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito. Sentiu Leo tocar onde só ele mesmo já tinha tocado. O americano fazia lentamente e com suavidade. O que Leo estava fazendo com ele, ele já havia feito sozinho algumas vezes. Mas ser tocado pelo americano era muitas vezes melhor e mais intenso.

Guang fechou os olhos, mas Leo não parava de olhar para ele, e ia acelerando aos poucos os movimentos. A expressão que o chinês fazia e os sons que saíam de sua boca, pareciam que iam levar Leo à loucura. O americano, não cessando as carícias, aproximou-se e beijou Guang novamente, de um jeito muito mais intenso do que o habitual, e ficaram um longo tempo assim. Quando afastou o rosto, Guang abriu os olhos e viu os cabelos de Leo caídos no rosto, seus olhos semicerrados o encarando, seus lábios entreabertos e a respiração ofegante. Essa visão para Guang foi um estímulo muito maior do que o beijo.

— Leo... eu acho que... eu vou...

Guang começou a desmanchar-se nos braços de Leo. O americano admirava, com muito desejo, a expressão do chinês que estava em seu ápice, vendo o seu corpo todo tremer até ficar totalmente relaxado. Os dois ficaram se olhando, ainda com a respiração intensa e em seguida trocaram sorrisos. Quando Guang puxou Leo para outro beijo, foi interrompido pela voz de sua mãe:

— Cheguei, meninos!

A porta do quarto tinha ficado entreaberta. Guang sentiu-se muito sortudo neste momento por ter ficado com a suíte do apartamento, e foi rapidamente ao banheiro higienizar-se. Leo foi logo depois, tudo isso em questão de segundos. Liang, então, apareceu na porta, encontrando os dois sentadinhos na cama, fingindo assistir ao filme que eles já nem sabiam mais o que estava acontecendo.

— Vocês ficaram bem?

— Sim, mãe. Ficamos muito bem. — Respondeu o chinês dando um sorriso de canto, fazendo Leo corar em seguida.

— Que bom! — Liang virou-se para Leo e continuou. — Sua mãe nos convidou para jantar em sua casa amanhã!

— Que ótimo! — Disse o americano empolgado. — Vou fazer algo especial pra vocês.

— Sua mãe disse que você cozinha muito bem.

Quando Leo preparava-se para ser modesto, Guang o interrompeu:

— É verdade, mãe! Ele fez o jantar hoje aqui. E, desculpa, eu não deixei nada pra você. Tava muito bom.

— Não tem problema. — Disse Liang sorrindo. — Eu já estou cheia, comi bastante. Mas estou ansiosa pra provar a comida do Leo amanhã!

— Vou dar o meu melhor! — Disse Leo alegremente.

Quando a mãe de Guang saiu do quarto, o chinês olhou para Leo com uma expressão quase de piedade.

— Ah, Leo... Eu quero fazer você sentir o que eu senti hoje. Eu fui o único que...

Leo sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Guang.

— Não se preocupe, _chico_. Ver você sentindo prazer e saber que fui eu quem fiz isso, já foi maravilhoso. Nós vamos ter mais oportunidades. E eu acho que precisamos estar mais preparados pra isso... sabe?

Guang ficou um tempo observando Leo e refletindo.

— É. Tem razão. — Disse o chinês dando um sorriso suave.

*****************

Dia seguinte, final da tarde. Guang e Liang preparavam-se para ir à casa de Leo para o jantar. O chinês não tirava da cabeça o que tinha acontecido e pensava muito mais intensamente em Leo. Queria um envolvimento maior e sentiu que ainda faltava muito mais. Precisava de mais. Quando teria a chance de fazer Leo se sentir daquela maneira também?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa! :'D 
> 
> Que bom que a @Shin_Ah e a @HokutoYuuri existem na minha vida e me ajudaram com o capítulo. Espero de coração que tenham gostado.   
> Espero vocês no próximo para saber os próximos acontecimentos. 
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
